PROTEGIENDO A LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA
by claireasamiya
Summary: Cuando a León le dan la misión de terminar con la vida de Ada, Claire esta decidida acompañar a su amigo y amor en secreto para que no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, aunque eso la lastime a ella, León sera capaz de terminar su misión y matar a Ada? CLEON (COMPLETO)
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA, LES TRAIGO OTRO CLEON, ESPERO LES GUSTE, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS OCUPO PARA HACER ESTA HISTORIA, YO QUE MAS QUISIERA QUE LEÓN FUERA MIO JEJEJE, BUENO PUES OJALA LES GUSTE**_

 ****PROTEGIENDO A LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA****

 **CAPÍTULO** **1**

 ***DOS AMIGOS PLATICAN ANIMADAMENTE EN LA MESA DE UNA CAFETERÍA**

CLAIRE-Te veías increíble vestido de mujer, jajaja

LEÓN-Oye, no es gracioso, se suponía que nadie vería esa foto, para empezar, esa foto no

debería de existir, fue traición por parte de Ark al tomarla, y no

conforme con eso le dio una a Chris

CLAIRE-Eran las fotos de su despedida de soltero, tenia que tenerlas

LEÓN-Pero no mostrártelas

CLAIRE-No te molestes con mi hermano, yo las encontré mientras le ayudaba a empacar,

además… el rosa combina con tus ojos jajaja

LEÓN-En verdad eres mala

CLAIRE-Ya, ya, esta bien, para que veas que no soy tan mala te invito esta noche a tomar algo,

yo pago, tenemos que ir a tomar algo antes de que me vaya

LEÓN-¿Cuándo regresas a Nueva York?

CLAIRE-Pasado mañana

LEÓN-¿Tan pronto?

CLAIRE-León. Llevo 4 días viviendo en tu departamento, no has podido hacer nada por mi culpa

LEÓN-Tampoco es que mi vida social sea muy activa

 ***CLAIRE TOMA UN SORBO DE CAFÉ**

CLAIRE-Enserio León, no puedo creer que no tengas amigas ocasionales

LEÓN-Las tuve un tiempo

 ***CLAIRE SE DETIENE AL MOMENTO DE QUE IBA A DAR OTRO SORBO, SE ARREPENTÍA**

 **DE HABER HECHO ESE COMENTARIO, EN REALIDAD NO QUERÍA SABER LA VIDA**

 **AMOROSA DE LEÓN, Y MUCHO MENOS LA SEXUAL, LEÓN CONTINUA HABLANDO**

LEÓN-Pero siempre querían mas

 ***CLAIRE TRATA DE DISIMULAR CON UNA BROMA**

CLAIRE-Oye, esta bien que seas un semental, pero no seas tan explicito

 ***LEÓN COMIENZA A REÍR**

LEÓN-Claire, por el amor de Dios, no hablo de eso, me refiero a que querían una relación estable

y yo no podía dárselas

CLAIRE-Por tu trabajo?

LEÓN-En cierto modo si, tu mejor que nadie sabes que tenemos trabajos muy demandantes,

pero, mas que nada…

CLAIRE-Porque sigues pensando en Ada

LEÓN-Si, creo que no seria justo para la persona con la que estuviera que pensara en otra mujer

 ***CLAIRE JUEGA HACERSE LA OFENDIDA**

CLAIRE-Entonces cuando estas conmigo piensas en otra?

LEÓN-Ja, contigo es diferente, porque solo somos amigos

 ***CLAIRE TRATA DE NO PARECER DOLIDA, PERO EN VERDAD LE HABÍA DOLIDO LAS**

 **PALABRAS "SOLO AMIGOS" Y SUSURRA TRISTE**

CLAIRE-Claro…solo amigos

LEÓN-Dijiste algo?

CLAIRE-Que deberías irte o llegaras tarde al trabajo

 ***LEÓN MIRA SU RELOJ**

LEÓN-Es verdad

 ***SACA DINERO DE SU CARTERA Y LO PONE SOBRE LA MESA**

LEÓN-Yo invito, ya que tu pagas en la noche; nos vemos mas tarde

 ***SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y BESA SU CACHETE**

CLAIRE-Nos vemos

 ***LEÓN SALE DE LA CAFETERÍA Y CLAIRE SUSPIRA**

CLAIRE-Creo que nunca me vera como nada mas que su amiga

 ***LEÓN LLEGA A SU OFICINA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON HELENA**

HELENA-Buenos días León

LEÓN-Helena, ¿Cuándo regresaste de tu misión?

HELENA-Llegue hace rato, vine a dar mi informe

LEÓN-Ya lo entregaste?. Quieres venir a platicar un rato a mi oficina?

HELENA-Claro, vamos

 ***PLATICAN SOBRE LA MISIÓN DE HELENA, Y LUEGO COMIENZAN A PLATICAR SOBRE**

 **CLAIRE**

LEÓN-Ha sido demasiado relajante tener a Claire cerca,y desestrezante también, lastima que

tenga que regresar pasado mañana

HELENA-Será que te gusta Claire?

LEÓN-Es solo mi amiga

HELENA-Pues hablas con mucha admiración de ella, será que te estas enamorando sin darte

cuenta?

LEÓN-Eres una de las que mejor sabe sobre mi situación con Ada

HELENA-Si, y sigo sin comprender como es que dices estar enamorado de alguien con quien no

haz compartido mas allá de unos momentos en los cuales muchos te a dejado a

minutos de tu muerte

LEÓN-también me a dejado el modo de poder salvarme de esas situaciones

HELENA-(SUSPIRA) Yo creo que te gustan las relaciones sádicas, deberías tratar de

enamorarte de alguien como Claire

LEÓN-Digamos que te hago caso, y si ella no se enamora de mi?, solo voy a perder su amistad

HELENA-Y que tal si se enamoran ambos?, a lo mejor ella ya esta enamorada de ti

LEÓN-Lo dudo, nunca me lo a demostrado o dicho

HELENA-Talvez piensa lo mismo que tu, que puede perder tu amistad

 ***LEÓN SE QUEDA PENSANDO**

HELENA-Oye, tranquilo, al punto al que quiero llegar es que deberías darte una oportunidad de

encontrar el amor en otro lado, no importa si se llama Claire, Lucia, Martha; pero no

esperes algo que talvez nunca va a llegar

LEÓN-Puede que tengas razón

HELENA-No puede….la tengo

 ***HELENA VOLTEA A VER SU RELOJ**

HELENA-Tengo trabajo, tengo que irme

 ***HELENA SE LEVANTA Y LEÓN TAMBIÉN, CAMINAN HACIA LA PUERTA, CUANDO HELENA**

 **ESTA POR SALIR LE DICE A LEÓN**

HELENA-Ah, por cierto, yo creo que te vendría bien que esa chica se llamara Claire

 ***LE GUIÑA EL OJO Y SE VA, LEÓN CIERRA LA PUERTA Y SE PONE A PENSAR SOBRE LO**

 **QUE HABLO CON HELENA**

LEÓN-Será que Helena tiene razón y me este enamorando de Claire?, pero es mi amiga, y no

quiero apostar mi amistad con ella

 ***CON CLAIRE, VA A VISITAR A SHERRY A SU TRABAJO**

SHERRY-Que bueno que pudiste venir a comer conmigo

CLAIRE-Por supuesto que si

SHERRY-Venga, vamos

 ***LLEGAN AL RESTAURANTE Y MUCHOS HOMBRES VOLTEAN A VERLAS**

CLAIRE-Quien diría que esa pequeña niña asustadiza se convertiría en una jovencita guapa y

toda una agente especial?

SHERRY-Solo seguí los pasos de las dos personas que mas admiro y respeto

 ***CLAIRE LA MIRA CON ORGULLO, SABE QUE HABLA DE ELLA Y LEÓN**

CLAIRE-Pero voltea, mira como te ven los hombres, eres muy guapa y atraes mucho la atención

SHERRY-Vamos Claire, tu tampoco te quedas atrás, eres demasiado atractiva y también se te

quedan viendo a ti, pero… tu solo tienes ojos para un solo hombre

CLAIRE-No empecemos otra vez con eso Sherry

SHERRY-Tienes que decírselo Claire, si no se lo dices directamente nunca se va a dar cuenta,

León es algo lento para notar esas cosas

CLAIRE-No puedo, no quiero arriesgarme a que cambie nuestra amistad, además; el sigue

pensando en Ada, no ah podido olvidarla

SHERRY-Claire…

CLAIRE-Bueno, no venimos hablar de mi vida amorosa verdad?, vengo a decirte que pasado

mañana regreso a Nueva York

SHERRY-Que rápido a pasado el tiempo, pero me imagino que como una de las jefas de Terra

Save tienes mucho trabajo

CLAIRE-Si, pero mañana vendré a despedirme de todos modos

SHERRY-Perdona que no pueda acompañarte al aeropuerto

CLAIRE-No te preocupes, León me acompañara

 ***CUANDO LLEGAN A LAS OFICINAS DE SHERRY SE ABRAZAN Y SE DESPIDEN, CUANDO**

 **SHERRY ESTA A PUNTO DE ENTRAR LE GRITA A CLAIRE**

SHERRY-Y en verdad deberías decirle lo que sientes, piénsalo

 ***ENTRA ANTES DE QUE CLAIRE DIGA ALGO MAS, LAS PALABRAS DE SHERRY HACEN**

 **ECO EN CLAIRE**

CLAIRE-No Claire, no puedes decirle nada a León

 ***COMO SI LO INVOCARA EL CELULAR DE CLAIRE SUENA**

CLAIRE-Creo que tengo superpoderes, estaba pensando en ti

 ***DEL OTRO LADO DE LA LÍNEA LEÓN SE ALEGRA AL ESCUCHAR ESO**

LEÓN-Espero que haya sido algo bueno

CLAIRE-Pues…yo creo que si

LEÓN-Eso me da gusto, iré llegando como a las nueve y todavía llegare a cambiarme, hice

reservación para las diez

CLAIRE-Perfecto, estaré arreglada para cuando llegues

LEÓN-Muy bien, nos vemos mas tarde

CLAIRE-Cuídate

 ***CUELGAN Y LEÓN SONRÍE**

LEÓN-Estaba pensando en mi **(DEJA DE SONREÍR)** No León, no puedes enamorarte de Claire,

todo esto es culpa de Helena

 ***LEÓN LLEGA A SU DEPARTAMENTO A LAS 8:30 PM, ENTRA Y VE A UNA CLAIRE**

 **SORPRENDIDA, PERO MAS SORPRENDIDO ESTA LEÓN, YA QUE CLAIRE ESTA CON UNA**

 **TOALLA ATADA A SU CUERPO, TAPANDO SOLO LO NECESARIO, PERO DEJANDO POCO**

 **A LA IMAGINACIÓN, CLAIRE SE ESCONDE TRAS UNA SILLA Y LEÓN ESTA DEMASIADO**

 **APENADO**

CLAIRE-Por Dios León, Que haces aquí tan temprano?

 ***LEÓN POR FIN REACCIONA Y SE VOLTEA PARA DARLE PRIVACIDAD**

LEÓN-Sa..Salí temprano, y,, y yo…lo siento, debí avisar

CLAIRE-La culpa es mía, me dio sed y Salí por algo de tomar, no pensé que llegarías antes, yo,

iré a cambiarme

 ***CLAIRE ENTRA EN SU HABITACIÓN Y CIERRA LA PUERTA, CUANDO LEÓN ESCUCHA**

 **LA PUERTA VOLTEA**

LEÓN-Wau!, _(me alegro de haber llegado antes)_

 ***MIENTRAS TANTO CLAIRE RECUERDA LA CARA DE LEÓN, UNA CARA SORPRESA Y…**

 **LUJURIA? , SONRÍE PARA SI MISMA, NO LO HABÍA HECHO A PROPÓSITO, PERO LE**

 **GUSTO VER LA REACCIÓN DE LEÓN, SE VISTE CON UN PANTALÓN DE MEZCLILLA, SE**

 **MAQUILLA Y SE DEJA EL CABELLO SUELTO, SE PONE UNAS ZAPATILLAS NO MUY**

 **ALTAS Y SE MIRA AL ESPEJO Y ESTA ORGULLOSA DE LO QUE VE, LEÓN AL SER**

 **HOMBRE HABÍA TERMINADO ANTES Y ESPERABA EN LA SALA, MIENTRAS LO HACIA**

 **NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN COMO VIO A CLAIRE CUANDO LLEGO, CON SOLO UNA**

 **TOALLA ENCIMA, ERA HERMOSA; UN RUIDO LO SACA DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS, VOLTEA**

 **Y VE A CLAIRE SALIENDO DE LA RECAMARA, PENSABA QUE CLAIRE ERA SEXY CON**

 **SOLO UNA TOALLA ENCIMA, PERO AUN CON ROPA PENSABA QUE SE VEÍA HERMOSA**

LEÓN- _(Claire lo tiene todo, es hermosa, y una mujer ejemplar)_

CLAIRE-Oye, esta bien que te haya dejado sin palabras el verme semi desnuda, pero ni un

comentario de cómo me veo vestida?

 ***LEÓN SE SONROJA A MAS NO PODER Y CLAIRE SE RÍE**

LEÓN-No…yo…lo siento…te ves hermosa

CLAIRE-Creo que eh roto un record Guiness, hacer titubear dos veces al gran agente Kennedy

en menos de una hora

LEÓN- _(Y no solo eso estas logrando)_ , Creo que si, anda, vamos, se nos hará tarde

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_** ** _:_**

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO MAS LARGA QUE LA ANTERIOR, APROXIMADAMENTE 9 CAPÍTULOS SI NO MAL RECUERDO, PERO COMO SIEMPRE LES PROMETO, NO PIENSO DEJAR LAS HISTORIAS A LA MITAD, LA TERMINARE Y SUBIRE DE DOS A TRES CAPÍTULOS POR SEMANA Y OJALA PUEDAN DEJAR ALGÚN REVIEW ALGUNA**_ ** _OCASIÓN, Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**HOLA A TODOS, LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, LES RECUERDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS OCUPO PARA HACER MI HISTORIA**_

 **CAPÍTULO** **2**

 ***LLEGAN Y ENTRAN AL LUGAR, TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN CERCA VOLTEAN A VERLOS**

 **LAS MUJERES SE COMÍAN A LEÓN CON LA MIRADA Y VEÍAN CON ENVIDIA A CLAIRE,**

 **LOS HOMBRES POR SU PARTE VEÍAN A CLAIRE CON LUJURIA Y A LEÓN COMO SU**

 **RIVAL, LOS DOS PIENSAN**

CLAIRE- _(No me extraña que vean a León, yo haría lo mismo, es demasiado atractivo, aunque_

 _aun así tengo celos)_

LEÓN- _(Que molesto, pareciera que la están desvistiendo con la mirada)_

 ***LEÓN VE A CLAIRE INCOMODA, Y PIENSA QUE TALVEZ ES POR COMO SE LE QUEDAN**

 **VIENDO, PERO EN REALIDAD ERA PORQUE CLAIRE PENSABA QUE SERIA LINDO QUE**

 **FUERAN PAREJA REALMENTE Y ESTUVIERAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO, PERO LO QUE**

 **HACE LEÓN LA SORPRENDE, EL LA TOMA DE LA CINTURA Y LA ACERCA A EL,**

 **SE ACERCA A SU OÍDO Y A VISTA DE MUCHOS PARECÍA QUE EL SE ACERCABA A**

 **BESARLA, LAS MUJERES SUSPIRAN Y A OTRAS LAS CARCOME LA ENVIDIA, MIENTRAS**

 **QUE LOS HOMBRES DESEARÍAN SER EL QUE ACOMPAÑARAN A CLAIRE, ELLA SE**

 **SONROJA**

LEÓN-Vamos a nuestra mesa

 ***PASAN ENTRE LA GENTE Y VE COMO TODOS LOS HOMBRES MIRAN A CLAIRE, EL**

 **SIENTE..CELOS?, NO,LE ENOJABA QUE VIERAN ASÍ A CLAIRE, ESO ERA TODO, O AL**

 **MENOS ASI LO QUERIA CREER EL**

CLAIRE-Te sucede algo León?

LEÓN- _(Si, me muero de celos)_ , no, es solo que veo como te miran

CLAIRE-Pero si no te quedas atrás

 ***CLAIRE SEÑALA CON LA CABEZA UNA MESA DE CHICAS, Y TODAS SE EMOCIONAN**

 **CUANDO LEÓN VOLTEA**

CLAIRE-Tienes mucho de donde escoger

LEÓN-Teniéndote a ti a mi lado?, no necesito escoger a nadie mas

 ***LEÓN SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR, Y SUELTA A UNA CLAIRE**

 **SONROJADA**

LEÓN-Llegamos a nuestra mesa

 ***PASAN UN RATO PLATICANDO Y TOMANDO, CUANDO UN CHICO MUY APUESTO SE**

 **ACERCA A CLAIRE**

CHICO-Disculpe señorita, le gustaría bailar conmigo?

 ***LEÓN SE LE QUEDA VIENDO AL CHICO, ES BASTANTE GUAPO Y ESO LE MOLESTA A**

 **LEÓN, LA VERDAD NO QUERÍA VER A CLAIRE BAILANDO CON OTRO HOMBRE, AUNQUE**

 **ESO SERÍA INJUSTO YA QUE EL NI SIQUIERA LA HABÍA SACADO A BAILAR, ASÍ QUE**

 **TRATA DE NO PARECER INCOMODO POR SI CLAIRE ACEPTABA LA PROPUESTA DEL**

 **CHICO**

CLAIRE-Te agradezco mucho la invitación, pero tendré que rechazarla, ya que esta noche quede

de bailar solo con mi acompañante

CHICO-Es una pena

 ***EL CHICO SE VA, LEÓN SE LEVANTA Y LEVANTA A CLAIRE**

CLAIRE-Que sucede?

LEÓN-Pues que vamos a bailar, no pensaras que en verdad nos vamos a quedar sentados o si?

 ***CLAIRE SONRÍE Y AVANZA A LA PISTA CON LEÓN Y COMIENZAN A BAILAR, CUANDO**

 **IBAN A TERMINAR SU TERCERA CANCIÓN CLAIRE LE COMENTA QUE VA AL BAÑO, LEÓN**

 **REGRESA A LA MESA**

MUJER-Hola guapo, Te gustaría bailar?

LEÓN-Lo siento pero estoy algo cansado

MUJER-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?, el mío es Samanta

LEÓN-León, Me llamo León

SAMANTA-León y Samanta, se oye bien

 ***SAMANTA ACARICIA EL BRAZO DE LEÓN Y EN ESE MOMENTO CLAIRE LOS VE DE**

 **LEJOS, VE COMO LEÓN PONE SU MANO SOBRE LA DE ELLA, PERO PASA GENTE Y NO**

 **PUEDE VER QUE LEÓN LO HABÍA HECHO PARA QUITAR SU MANO DE SAMANTA**

LEÓN-Lo siento Samanta, pero vengo acompañado, y no tengo intención de bailar con nadie

más

SAMANTA-En verdad es una pena, y me da algo de envidia por la chica que te acompaña

 ***CLAIRE LLEGA A LA MESA**

SAMANTA-Ha llegado tu acompañante

 ***SAMANTA SE ACERCA A LEÓN Y LE DA UN BESO EN EL CACHETE, EL SE SORPRENDE Y**

 **CLAIRE SE PONE TRISTE, PENSÓ QUE LO QUE LE HABÍA DICHO LEÓN AL ENTRAR**

 **AL LUGAR ERA VERDAD, QUE TENIÉNDOLA A ELLA A LADO NO NECESITABA A OTRA**

 **MUJER, AL MENOS POR ESA NOCHE, PERO VIÉNDOLOS, YA NO CREÍA LO MISMO**

SAMANTA-Nos vemos León

CLAIRE- _(Hasta sabe su nombre)_

 ***SAMANTA ANTES DE IRSE VOLTEA HACIA CLAIRE Y LE DA UNA SONRISA DE**

 **AUTOSUFICIENCIA, CLAIRE SE VOLTEA HACIA EL MESERO**

CLAIRE-Tráeme un caballito de tequila

LEON-Claire, creo que no es buena idea, sabes que no eres muy resistente al Tequila

CLAIRE-Uno no me caerá mal

 ***5 CABALLITOS DESPUÉS, CLAIRE YA ESTABA ALGO BORRACHA, YA ARRASTRABA UN**

 **POCO LAS PALABRAS**

LEON-Claire, Que sucede? Por que estas enojada?, no me haz hablado desde que regresaste

del baño

CLAIRE-Leon. Dime algo, Porque nunca le dijiste a Ada lo que sentías por ella?

LEON-Claire, creo que no es buen momento para hablar de ello

CLAIRE-Claro que lo es, nunca me había armado de valor para preguntarte, oohh! Ya se, no

quieres contarme, esta bien, no me cuentes, otros dos caballitos aquí por favor

LEÓN-(SUSPIRA) No es que no quiera contarte, solo que pensé que no era adecuado molestarte

con mi vida amorosa

CLAIRE-Yo si te conté sobre la mía, sabes sobre Neil

LEÓN-Tienes razón, no eh sido justo contigo, la razón es porque somos de mundos totalmente

diferentes, ella prácticamente se vende al mejor postor, no importando si el trabajo que

va hacer va a dañar gente, y yo trabajo para defender a la gente a la que ella por lo

regular daña, y de paso atrapar a tipos que la contratan a ella, ja, eso no seria un buen

negocio

CLAIRE-Y nunca haz pensado dejar tu trabajo por ella?

LEÓN-Tu dejarías tu trabajo por alguien que fuera como Ada?

CLAIRE-No, creo que no

LEÓN-Ahí está tu respuesta

CLAIRE-Hmp!, tienes buen punto

 ***LEÓN VE QUE CLAIRE ESTA MAS BORRACHA**

LEÓN-Será mejor irnos, mesero…traiganos la cuenta

CLAIRE-Por que?, te molesto que te preguntara?

LEÓN-por supuesto que no simplemente ya tomaste mucho, vamos

 ***LEÓN TOMA DE LA MANO A CLAIRE Y CAMINAN A LAS SALIDA, PERO SAMANTA SE LE**

 **ACERCA A LEÓN**

SAMANTA-Te vas?, que pena, espero que nos volvamos a ver guapo

 ***LE GUIÑA EL OJO Y LE METE UN PAPEL EN LA BOLSA DE LA CHAQUETA, CLAIRE SE**

 **DA CUENTA Y CUANDO SAMANTA SE ALEJA CLAIRE SE SUELTA DE LA MANO DE LEÓN**

CLAIRE-puedo caminar sola

LEÓN-Hmp, mujeres

 ***LEÓN SE PONE A PENSAR QUE TALVEZ CLAIRE ESTA CELOSA**

LEÓN- _(No, no creo, nunca me a demostrado estar interesada en mi)_

 ***CLAIRE CHOCA CON UN HOMBRE**

CLAIRE-Uy, lo siento

HOMBRE-Puedes chocar conmigo las veces que quieres hermosa, me llamo Alex y tu?

 ***EL HOMBRE ACARICIA LA MEJILLA DE CLAIRE, LEÓN SE ACERCA Y APRIETA EL BRAZO**

 **DEL HOMBRE, ESTE SUELTA A CLAIRE MIENTRAS LEÓN LO VEÍA CON UNA MIRADA DE**

 **ENFADO**

HOMBRE-Caray hombre lo siento, no sabia que venia acompañada

 ***LEÓN VUELVE A TOMAR A CLAIRE DE LA MANO PERO UN POCO MAS FUERTE PARA**

 **QUE NO SE SUELTE Y CAMINA**

CLAIRE-Te dije que puedo caminar sola

LEÓN-(Molesto) pues no parece

 ***LEÓN SE HABÍA MOLESTADO AL VER COMO EL CHICO TOMABA LA MEJILLA DE CLAIRE**

 **NO QUERÍA QUE NADIE LA TOCARA, CLAIRE NOTA QUE LEÓN ESTA MOLESTO Y PIENSA**

 **QUE SE ENOJO POR TENER QUE IRSE Y NO PODER ESTAR CON SAMANTA**

CLAIRE-Podemos quedarnos mas y así bailas con "Samanta"

LEÓN-(SUSPIRA)Y tu podrías estar con el tal Alex?

CLAIRE-Cual es el problema?, Tu puedes coquetear con Samanta y yo no puedo coquetear con

Alex?

LEÓN-Yo no estaba….(SUSPIRA) Parecemos novios

CLAIRE-Tienes razon…vamonos

 ***CLAIRE PASÓ DE ESTAR MOLESTA A TRISTE, Y ESO ERA PEOR PARA LEÓN, PREFERÍA**

 **VERLA MOLESTA, TAL VEZ ERAN LOS EFECTOS DEL ALCOHOL, LLEGAN AL**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE LEÓN SIN DECIR NI UNA PALABRA EN TODO EL CAMINO, LEÓN**

 **VENIA PENSANDO PORQUE LE MOLESTO TANTO VER AL TAL ALEX ACARICIAR LA**

 **MEJILLA DE CLAIRE, Y ELLA POR SU PARTE PENSABA PORQUE LEÓN NO PODÍA**

 **VERLA COMO MUJER Y NO SOLO COMO SU AMIGA; ENTRAN AL DEPARTAMENTO Y**

 **CLAIRE CAMINA AL BAR DE LEÓN, TOMA UN VASO, LO SIRVE DE WHISKY Y SE LO**

 **BEBE, A LEÓN NO LE DA TIEMPO DE DETENERLA, CLAIRE CAMINA Y SE SIENTA EN EL**

 **SILLÓN VIENDO A NINGUNA PARTE EN ESPECIAL, CUANDO LAS LAGRIMAS COMIENZAN**

 **A SALIR**

LEON-Claire, Que sucede? Te sientes mal?

 ***CLAIRE MUEVE LA CABEZA DICIENDO QUE SI**

LEÓN-Te dije que no tomaras tanto, ven, vamos a tu recamara

 ***CLAIRE NIEGA CON LA CABEZA, CLAIRE NO SE SENTÍA MAL POR EL ALCOHOL, SE**

 **SENTÍA MAL EMOCIONALMENTE, LEÓN SE ACERCA Y SE ARRODILLA FRENTE A CLAIRE**

 **PARA LIMPIARLE LAS LÁGRIMAS, CLAIRE VOLTEA A VER A LEÓN**

CLAIRE-Porque León?

LEÓN-Porque que?

 ***EL SEGUÍA LIMPIANDO SUS LAGRIMAS**

CLAIRE-Por que no puedes amarme como amas a Ada?

 ***LEÓN SE DETIENE, NO ESPERABA OÍR ESO**

LEÓN-¿Qué?

CLAIRE-Me gustaría que me quisieras aunque fuera un poco de lo que amas a Ada

LEÓN-Creo que el alcohol te esta haciendo hablar de mas, te voy a llevar a tu recamara

CLAIRE-¿No te gusto ni un poco?

 ***CLAIRE LO VE CON ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS AZUL CLARO, Y EL SE PIERDE EN ESA**

 **MIRADA**

LEÓN-Por supuesto que me gustas, y no solo un poco

 ***EL COMIENZA ACERCARSE PARA BESARLA, CUANDO SUS LABIOS ESTÁN POR**

 **TOCARSE, CLAIRE SE QUEDA DORMIDA Y SU CABEZA SE VA DE LADO, ASÍ QUE LOS**

 **LABIOS DE LEÓN SOLO TOCAN EL BORDE DE LOS DE ELLA, LEÓN SONRÍE**

LEÓN-Hmp!, bien jugado Claire

 ***LEÓN LA CARGA LA LLEVA A LA RECAMARA, LA ACUESTA Y LA TAPA, CLAIRE**

 **SUSURRA SU NOMBRE**

CLAIRE-León

 ***EL ACARICIA SU MEJILLA, SE ACERCA Y LA BESA EN LA FRENTE, SALE HACIA SU**

 **CUARTO Y SE RECUESTA**

LEÓN-¿Qué voy hacer?

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 _ **ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW**_

 _ **MANU:**_ **HOLA, EN ESTA HISTORIA SALE CHRIS PERO MAS QUE NADA ES SOLO PARA PELEAR UN RATO CON LEON, QUIERO SUBIR TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE YA TENGO HECHAS Y EN LA QUE SIGUE DESPUÉS DE ESTA SI PONDRÉ A CHRIS Y CLAIRE MAS EN RELACION DE HERMANOS, REFERENTE A WESKER Y CLAIRE ME TEMO QUE NO SERIA BUENA HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA DE ESAS, PARA YO PODERME INSPIRAR, LAS PAREJAS TIENEN QUE GUSTARME Y LA VERDAD ESA PAREJA NO ME LLAMA LA** **ATENCIÓN, LO SIENTO :( , ME GUSTA TU IDEA DE ANGELA, LEON Y CLAIRE PROBABLEMENTE EN UN FUTURO SI HAGA UNO, DE NATHANIEL Y CLOE NUNCA SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO VERLOS JUNTOS LA VERDAD,TAL VEZ SI EH LEÍDO ALGUNA DE LOS AUTORES QUE ME DEJASTE, PERO NO RECUERDO BIEN, PERO EH LEÍDO LA MAYORÍA DE FICS DE CLEÓN DE ESTA PÁGINA, SOBRE LOS ONE SHOT NO SOY BUENA CON ESO, CUANDO MENOS SIENTO YA TENGO IDEA TRAS IDEA Y YA SE PERDIÓ EL ONE SHOT, HARÉ UN KYO X ATHENA PERO MUUUCCHHOO MAS ADELANTE, COMO TE COMENTE ESTOY HACIENDO UN ROYAI Y VA PARA LARGO, DEMASIADO DIRIA YO**

 _ **MR**_ _ **FIC :**_ **HOLA OTRA VEZ, REFERENTE A LA HISTORIA ROAD Y ALLEN SE ME OYE FACTIBLE PERO CREO QUE PARA QUE SEA UNA BUENA HISTORIA TENGO QUE VOLVER A VER LA SERIE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO YA QUE COMO TE COMENTE NO TERMINE DE VERLA POR PROBLEMAS QUE TUVE EN ESE TIEMPO Y ME QUEDE EN DONDE LEENALE LE CORTAN EL CABELLO O SE LO CORTA, YA NI RECUERDO BIEN, Y COMO LE DECÍA A MANU, QUIERO SUBIR TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE YA TENGO HECHAS PARA EMPEZAR CON OTRAS, NO ME GUSTA DEJAR LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO A LA MITAD O INCOMPLETAS PORQUE PIERDO EL HILO Y AHORITA ESTOY CON UN ROYAI Y VA PARA LARGO ESA**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO, LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES VAYA GUSTANDO, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SOLO LOS OCUPO PARA HACER HISTORIAS_**

 _ ***CAPÍTULO 3***_

 ***LEÓN SE QUEDA DESPIERTO UN RATO, HASTA QUE EL SUEÑO LO VENCE, SE**

 **LEVANTA CERCA DE LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA Y VA RUMBO A LA COCINA, AL LLEGAR**

 **VE A CLAIRE SENTADA EN LA MESA, NO SABIA COMO ACTUAR, CLAIRE VOLTEA, LO VE**

 **Y LE SONRÍE**

CLAIRE-Buen día León, gustas café?

LEÓN-Eh..si..gracias, como amaneciste?

CLAIRE-Algo mareada pero creo que no moriré jaja

 ***CLAIRE DEJA EL CAFÉ SOBRE LA MESA Y AL DAR LA VUELTA SE TROPIEZA Y SE**

 **TAMBALEA, LEÓN LA DETIENE DE LA CINTURA PARA QUE NO CAIGA, SE DA CUENTA**

 **DE LA POSICIÓN DE SUS MANOS Y VOLTEA A OTRO LADO Y LA SUELTA, CLAIRE NOTA**

 **LA INCOMODIDAD DE LEÓN Y SE PREOCUPA**

CLAIRE-Sigues molesto por lo de ayer?

 ***AQUÍ VENIA LA PLATICA, MOLESTO?, PORQUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MOLESTO?, MEJOR**

 **DICHO, CONFUNDIDO, CLAIRE NOTA EL SILENCIO DE LEÓN**

CLAIRE-En verdad lo siento, no se porque me comporte así, podría culpar al alcohol pero seria

tonto de mi parte, además, tu puedes estar con quien quieras y yo…Bueno, en serio, no

se que me paso, aparte, creo que tu pagaste ya que mi dinero estaba intacto esta

mañana, pero no recuerdo mucho de ayer, solo lo mal que me porte en el bar, discúlpame

LEÓN-Entonces…no recuerdas bien? desde que punto?

CLAIRE-Recuerdo que hablamos de Ada, también recuerdo que íbamos saliendo y choque con

un chico, y luego…la verdad no recuerdo mas, OH por Dios, que hice?, no termine

desnuda en plena calle verdad?

 ***LEÓN ESTA TAN SORPRENDIDO POR ESO ULTIMO QUE TERMINA RIENDO**

LEÓN-Jajaja, ¿Qué ya te ah pasado?

CLAIRE-Eh?, no, claro que no, pero fue lo primero que pensé, entonces que paso?

 ***LEÓN NO QUERÍA DECIRLE LO QUE PASO CUANDO ELLA PRÁCTICAMENTE SE LE**

 **DECLARO Y EL INTENTO BESARLA, AUN SEGUÍA CONFUNDIDO Y NO QUERÍA**

 **CONFUNDIR DE PASO A CLAIRE**

LEÓN-Tranquila, no paso nada, solo te quedaste dormida en el sillón cuando llegamos y te lleve

a acostar

CLAIRE-Que alivio

 ***LEÓN LA HABÍA CARGADO, Y ELLA NO RECORDABA NADA, SE SENTÍA FRUSTRADA**

 **POR NO PODER RECORDAR ESO**

LEÓN-Claire, quiero explicarte que paso ayer con Samanta

CLAIRE-No León, tranquilo, no tienes porque darme explicaciones

LEÓN-Pero quiero dártelas, cuando fuiste al baño Samanta se me acerco y me pidió bailar con

ella y la rechace diciendo que solo bailaría contigo, pero cometí el error de darle mi

nombre, lo siento, no quería amargarte la noche

CLAIRE-No León, discúlpame tu a mi, me comporte muy mal, es solo que…

LEÓN-Solo que…?

 ***LEÓN ESPERABA QUE CLAIRE ADMITIERA QUE ESTABA CELOSA, PERO ELLA NO IBA A**

 **DECIRLO EN VOZ ALTA**

CLAIRE-El alcohol

LEÓN-El alcohol?

CLAIRE-Si, bueno, dije que no era excusa pero me hizo actuar así, discúlpame por arruinarte la

noche, te pagaré lo que gastaste y… aparte es bueno, recuerdo que Samanta metió

algo a tu chamarra, ¿acaso será su número?, eres todo un galán

 ***LEÓN SE ACERCA A CLAIRE MUY SERIO**

LEÓN-No me importa haber pagado la cuenta, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, y mucho

menos me importa llamar a Samanta

 ***CLAIRE SEGUÍA SENTADA EN LA SILLA, PERO TENIA A LEÓN PARADO FRENTE A ELLA,**

 **LO SENTÍA MUY CERCA, Y MAS CUANDO EL SE AGACHA Y SU CARA QUEDA A**

 **CENTÍMETROS DE LA CARA DE ELLA**

LEÓN-Me importa mas como te sentías tu

 ***LEÓN SE QUEDA VIENDO LOS OJOS DE CLAIRE Y QUEDA HIPNOTIZADO, ELLA TAMBIÉN**

 **LO VE, CIERRAN LOS OJOS Y CUANDO ESTÁN A PUNTO DE BESARSE SUENA EL**

 **CELULAR DE LEÓN, LOS DOS SE SEPARAN APENADOS, LEÓN TOMA SU CELULAR Y**

 **CONTESTA**

LEÓN-Buen día Hunnigan ¿Qué sucede?...OK, voy para allá

CLAIRE-Sucede algo malo?

LEÓN-No lo se, Frederik quiere verme

 ***FREDERIK ERA EL JEFE DE LEÓN, LOS DOS SEGUÍAN APENADOS, CLAIRE TRATA DE**

 **NO HABLAR DE LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR**

CLAIRE-Hoy…tengo que regresar a Nueva York

LEÓN-Se me hace tan natural tenerte cerca que lo había olvidado

 ***CLAIRE NO QUERÍA IRSE, Y EL TAMPOCO QUERÍA QUE SE FUERA, PERO NO PODÍA**

 **DETENERLA, AUN NO SABIA QUE SENTÍA**

LEÓN-Que te parece si me acompañas a la oficina y hago un tiempo para llevarte al aeropuerto?

CLAIRE-No te preocupes León, tomare un taxi, no sabes que quiere tu jefe, no quiero que te

presiones por mi culpa

LEÓN-Hagamos esto, si no me desocupo a tiempo, puedes tomar el taxi ahí

 ***LEÓN NO QUERÍA SEPARARSE TAN RÁPIDO DE CLAIRE, PERO SE PREGUNTABA SI NO**

 **SE VEÍA MUY OBVIO?**

LEÓN-Lo siento, talvez para ti es mas fácil tomar el taxi desde aquí

CLAIRE-(SONRÍE) Dame cinco minutos para preparar lo ultimo de mi maleta y nos vamos

 ***LEÓN SE ALEGRA, PERO CUANDO RECUERDA QUE SOLO LE QUEDA UNAS POCAS**

 **HORAS CON CLAIRE SE SIENTE TRISTE, Y SUSURRA**

LEÓN-No te vayas… pero que digo?, ella tiene que regresar a su trabajo… y a su vida

 ***LLEGAN AL LUGAR DE TRABAJO DE LEÓN, CAMINAN POR EL PASILLO CUANDO SE**

 **TOPAN CON FREDERIK EL JEFE DE LEÓN**

FREDERIK-Leon, que bueno que llegas, señorita Redfield gusto en verla

CLAIRE-Cuanto tiempo

 ***EN SU ANTERIOR VISITA CLAIRE HABÍA CONOCIDO A FREDERIK**

FREDERIK-Pasen a mi oficina, así podré darle su misión a León

CLAIRE-Yo también?

FREDERIK-Si, no hay ningún problema, tengo plena confianza en usted Señorita Redfield,

conozco su trabajo

CLAIRE-Se lo agradezco

 ***ENTRAN A LA OFICINA, FREDERIK TOMA ASIENTO, LEÓN Y CLAIRE HACEN LO MISMO**

 **DE FRENTE A EL**

FREDERIK-Iré al grano, hay una persona pasando información a los rebeldes sobre todos los

brotes de virus que hemos encontrado, ustedes dos mejor que nadie saben lo que

esa información puede ocasionar en manos incorrectas, necesitamos que acabes

con la persona que esta vendiendo esa información

LEÓN-Cuando se refiere acabar con esa persona...quiere que la mate?

 ***LEÓN NUNCA HABÍA MATADO A ALGUIEN, SOLAMENTE A ZOMBIES, PERO ELLOS YA**

 **ESTABAN MUERTOS POR ASÍ DECIRLO, CLAIRE ALCANZA A VER UN NOMBRE EN UN**

 **FOLDER SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO DE FREDERIK, NO PODÍA SER CIERTO, ESE ERA EL**

 **NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA QUE LEÓN TENIA QUE MATAR?**

CLAIRE-Perdón que me entrometa pero, ¿Quién es la persona a la que tiene que….

perseguir León?

 ***LAS DUDAS DE CLAIRE SE VEN RESUELTAS CUANDO NOTA QUE FREDERIK TOMA EL**

 **FOLDER QUE ELLA HABÍA VISTO, LEÓN NOTA A CLAIRE PREOCUPADA**

FREDERIK-El nombre de la persona es Ada Wong

 ***LEÓN SE SORPRENDE AL ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE, EL SE DA CUENTA QUE CLAIRE YA**

 **HABÍA VISTO EL FOLDER Y SOSPECHA QUE POR ESO PREGUNTO SOBRE LA**

 **PERSONA ANTES DE QUE LEÓN DIJERA ALGO O ACEPTARA LA MISIÓN, FREDERIK**

 **ESTA ABRIENDO EL FOLDER QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE LAS REACCIONE DE LEÓN Y**

 **CLAIRE, SACA FOTOS DE ADA Y LAS PONE SOBRE LA MESA, LEÓN VE LAS FOTOS**

 **CON NOSTALGIA**

FREDERIK-Sucede algo León?

LEÓN-Eh?, no… es solo que no esperaba que fuera una mujer

FREDERIK-Me gustaría no tener que pedirte esto León, pero eres el mejor agente que tengo, y

ella es muy escurridiza y también muy buena en su trabajo, no podemos permitir

que siga pasando información, eso podría costar vidas de inocentes

 ***LEÓN SE PONE SERIO**

LEÓN-Lo haré, acepto la misión

 ***CLAIRE VOLTEA A VER A LEÓN PREOCUPADA**

FREDERIK-Me alegro que aceptaras, Hunnigan te dará todos los datos a donde iras y cuando

saldrás, señorita Redfield, me gustaría que mantuviera esto en secreto de Terrasave,

ya que es una misión secreta

CLAIRE-Claro, no se preocupe

 ***CLAIRE Y LEÓN SALEN DE LA OFICINA Y CAMINAN POR EL PASILLO SIN DECIR NADA,**

 **LEÓN ENTRA CON HUNNIGAN Y CLAIRE OCUPA ESE TIEMPO PARA HABLAR POR**

 **TELÉFONO, CUANDO LEÓN SALE, ELLA YA A TERMINADO DE HABLAR, CLAIRE SE LE**

 **QUEDA VIENDO**

LEÓN-Se que quieres decirme algo, vamos, te llevo al aeropuerto y hablamos

 ***CLAIRE AGARRA DEL BRAZO A LEÓN CUANDO EL EMPEZABA A CAMINAR**

CLAIRE-Cuando te vas?

LEÓN-Mañana temprano, hoy tengo la tarde libre para arreglar mis cosas

CLAIRE-Entonces, vamos a tu departamento

 ***ESA FRASE HUBIERA SIGNIFICADO TANTAS COSAS PARA LEÓN, PERO EN ESTE**

 **MOMENTO LO DESCONCERTABA, YA QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE CLAIRE TENIA QUE**

 **REGRESAR A NUEVA YORK, CLAIRE NOTA LA CARA DE DUDA DE LEÓN**

CLAIRE-No voy a volver a Nueva York.. Por ahora

LEÓN-¿Por qué?

CLAIRE-Aquí no, te lo explicare en el camino

 ***YA EN EL AUTO CLAIRE VA DIRECTO AL GRANO**

CLAIRE-Quiero ir contigo a tu misión

 ***PARA LA SUERTE DE TODOS, LEÓN NO HABÍA PUESTO EN MARCHA EL AUTO, PORQUE**

 **PUDO HABER CAUSADO UN ACCIDENTE**

LEÓN-¿Por qué?, ¿crees que no puedo hacerlo porque se trata de Ada?

 ***LEÓN SE OÍA MOLESTO, CLAIRE AGACHA LA CABEZA**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, no quería dar a entender eso

LEÓN-No, discúlpame tu a mi, es normal que dudes

CLAIRE-No dudo, es solo que quiero ayudarte, me imagino que es lo que planeas hacer;

y es que tienes planeado ver si ella realmente tiene algo que ver con todo lo que te

dijo Frederik, y si no es así, trataras de ayudarla

LEÓN-Me conoces perfectamente, pero y tu porque quieres ir?

CLAIRE-Para ayudarte a ti

LEÓN-(SONRÍE) Gracias Claire, me vendría bien tu ayuda

CLAIRE-Antes de ir a tu departamento, podrías dejarme con Sherry, necesito que me ayude con

algo del trabajo

LEÓN-Es verdad, que dijiste en tu trabajo?

CLAIRE-Solo dije que tenía un problema y necesitaba unos días mas, solo tengo un trabajo

pendiente, el cual le pediré a Sherry que lo envíe por mi

LEÓN-OK, te llevo y de paso saludo a Sherry

 ***CUANDO LLEGAN AL TRABAJO DE SHERRY ELLA SALE A RECIBIRLOS, LOS ABRAZA A**

 **AMBOS**

SHERRY-Que gusto verlos juntos, y ese milagro?

CLAIRE-Necesito pedirte un favor

LEÓN-Segura que no quieres que te espere?

CLAIRE-No gracias, regresare por mi cuenta

LEÓN-Ok, me dio gusto verte pequeña, pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas

 ***LEÓN ABRAZA A SHERRY Y CLAIRE LOS VE CON MUCHO CARIÑO, TODO LO QUE**

 **PASARON EN RACCOON LOS HABÍA HECHO MUY UNIDOS A LOS TRES, SHERRY Y**

 **CLAIRE ENTRAN A LA OFICINA**

SHERRY-Que sucede Claire te veo preocupada?, sin contar el hecho de que a estas horas

deberías estar en el aeropuerto

 ***CLAIRE LE EXPLICA SOBRE LA MISIÓN DE LEÓN, Y SOBRE SU DECISIÓN DE QUEDARSE**

 **PARA ACOMPAÑARLO**

SHERRY-Se que quieres apoyar a León, pero dime la verdadera razón por la que iras

 ***CLAIRE MIRA A SHERRY CON PESAR, Y SHERRY ENTIENDE TODO**

SHERRY-Tu….vas a matar a Ada cierto?

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_** _ **:**_

 ** _ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO YA QUE HICE ESTA HISTORIA Y AL MENOS A MI ME AGRADO, ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, ARIGATOU_**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **MANU:** **Hola, pues no es que hare despues de esta historia, mas bien cual subiré porque aun tengo una que otras de resident, pero creo que sera de Jake y Sherry porque trae sobre la relación de hermanos de Claire y Chris, se que quieres una historia de Kof pero por ahora me estoy enfocando en Fullmetal Alchemist, y como te comente, no me gusta dejar una historia a medias por empezar otra, y la verdad me es muy complicado escribir mucho ya que salgo desde temprano a trabajar y regreso ya muy tarde, me dedico a escribir un poco en mi trabajo y a veces los fines de semana pero si me es un poco complicado, por eso se que tardare mucho en empezar otra historia ahorita, referente en la pareja Leona y Rock me gustaria mas hacer una entre Ralf, Clark y Leona, de Kula y K, Esa pareja si me gusta para fic, tu idea de moira con Steve estaria muy buena, traer a un Steve en discordia con León por Claire y que al final Steve se enamorara de Moira estaria genial, gracias por la idea, la apuntare para ponerla en practica en otra historia, sobre Ada, con quien quieran de pareja menos de León (risa malévola)** _  
_

 _ **MR FIC:**_ **Hola de nuevo, no soy muy buena haciendo historias de humor, creo que mi humor es algo agrio jeje, por eso pongo pocos momento de gracia porque soy malita, me salen mas lo momentos de drama, y pues si podria ver videos de road y allen solo que si tardare bastante porque como comente antes ahorita estoy con fics de fullmetal alchemist y tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir así que voy muy lenta en las historias, me agrada la idea de que después del beso entre el gatito y ladybug ella no pudiera olvidarlo me agrada mucho también la apuntare para que no se me olvide, gracias, y como querías en este capítulo ya se le dio la misión a León, perdon por no subir capítulos tan largos pero no quiero que se ostigen leyendo tanto y además trato de cortarlos en momentos cruciales o que dejen pensando a todos los lectores, prometo que vere d gray man otra vez, pero en serio creo que moriré antes de ver todas las series que quiero ver :(**

 **Gracias por su reviews y nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA A TODOS, LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, ME TEMO QUE NO SUBIRE NADA HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA YA QUE VOY A SALIR DE VIAJE, ESPERO ME DISCULPEN, Y SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**_

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN POR DESGRACIA**

 ***CAPÍTULO 4***

 ***CLAIRE MIRA A SHERRY CON PESAR, Y SHERRY ENTIENDE TODO**

SHERRY-Tu….vas a matar a Ada cierto?

CLAIRE-Si es verdad que esta involucrada en lo de pasar información, o si León va a matarla; lo

haré antes de que el lo haga

SHERRY-¿Y si León decide protegerla?

CLAIRE-Entonces lo ayudare a protegerla

SHERRY-Cualquiera de las dos opciones los va a perjudicar a ambos, si la protegen, los dos

serian traidores, y si la matas, talvez León… no puedo perdonártelo

CLAIRE-lo se, pero prefiero que me odio a mi, a que se odia a el mismo

SHERRY-Nunca haz matado a nadie fuera de los zombies o Bows, ¿estas segura de esto?

CLAIRE-La verdad.. No mucho, pero ya tome una decisión

SHERRY-Y nada va hacer que la cambies (SUSPIRA) solo espero que todo salga bien, y haya

otra solución

CLAIRE-Yo espero lo mismo

 ***CLAIRE REGRESA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE LEÓN**

LEÓN-Hunnigan a logrado apartar un boleto para que vayas conmigo

CLAIRE-¿No hay problema con eso?, yo pensaba tomar un vuelo aparte

LEÓN-Hunnigan guardara el secreto, nadie más sabrá que vamos juntos

 ***LEÓN RECUERDA LO QUE PASO CON CLAIRE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR, PERO AHORA**

 **ESTABA MAS CONFUNDIDO QUE ANTES, Y NO PODÍA HABLAR CON ELLA DE ESO**

 **Y MENOS AHORA QUE SU MISIÓN INCLUÍA A ADA**

LEÓN-Claire, tengo que decirte lo que planeo hacer?

CLAIRE-Planeas salvar a Ada si es posible no es cierto?

 ***NO ERA FÁCIL HABLAR DE ESO CON CLAIRE DESPUÉS DE SABER QUE ELLA ESTABA**

 **ENAMORADA DE EL, Y EL?, QUE SENTÍA POR CLAIRE?, LE GUSTABA ESO ERA CLARO,**

 **Y LE GUSTABA ESTAR CON ELLA, PERO LA AMABA?...PARA EMPEZAR...AMABA A ADA?**

 **O ERA REALMENTE CAPRICHO COMO TODOS DECÍAN?, NO LO SABIA, PERO DE LO QUE**

 **SI ESTABA SEGURO ES QUE QUERÍA AYUDARLA**

LEÓN-Si, pero tampoco pienso dejar que siga pasando información tan peligrosa

CLAIRE-Si descubrimos que ella es la que pasa información, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

LEÓN-La verdad, no lo se, creo que ya lo veré en su momento

 ***LEÓN SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y LA VE CON UNA MIRADA DE TERNURA Y ADMIRACIÓN**

 **Y ELLA SE PIERDE EN ESA MIRADA**

LEÓN-Gracias por acompañarme Claire, no se que haría solo

CLAIRE-No tienes porque agradecerme, sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites

 ***LEÓN SE DA CUENTA QUE INCONSCIENTEMENTE SE HABÍA ACERCADO A CLAIRE, PERO**

 **AHORA QUE ESTABA CERCA DE ELLA QUERÍA ESTRECHARLA EN SUS BRAZOS Y**

 **BESARLA HASTA QUEDARSE SIN ALIENTO, SI LA BESARA, ELLA SE ALEJARÍA?, CLAIRE**

 **POR SU PARTE TAMBIÉN DESEABA QUE LA BESARA, PERO RECUERDA LA MISIÓN DE**

 **LEÓN, RETROCEDE UN POCO Y SONRÍE, PERO LEÓN VE QUE ESA SONRISA ES TRISTE**

CLAIRE-será mejor que vaya a preparar mis cosas que voy a llevar

 ***CLAIRE SE DA LA VUELTA Y VA A LA RECAMARA, LEÓN SE QUEDA PARADO EN EL**

 **MISMO SITIO PENSANDO**

LEÓN- _(Que bueno que se alejó, no hubiera sido bueno que la besara cuando pienso ir a salvar a_

 _la mujer por la que no se que siento, pero que todo mundo asegura que es un capricho)_

 ***LEÓN ESTA EN SU RECAMARA HABLANDO POR TELÉFONO CON HELENA, LA TIENE**

 **TANTA CONFIANZA QUE LE PLATICA DE SU MISIÓN**

HELENA-La verdad es una misión extraña, tenemos gente que se dedica exclusivamente a ..

deshacerse de otras gentes

LEÓN-Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, tienes razón, pero por ahora me conviene ser yo al

que escogieron

HELENA-Si, para poder ayudar a Ada, que por cierto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a Claire?

eres un desconsiderado, vas a llevar a la mujer que esta enamorada de ti a

salvar a la mujer por la que tu estas obsesionado, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa grandiosa

idea?

LEÓN-Oye, ella es la quiere ir conmigo

HELENA-Y eso es lo que no comprendo,¿Por qué iría a salvar a su rival de amores?, solo se me

ocurre una cosa, te ama tanto que aunque tu vayas a salvar a Ada, ella va ayudarte

porque sabe que así serias feliz, aunque a ella eso la lastime, y lo peor de todo es que

tu aceptaste eso aun sabiendo lo que Claire siente por ti, que egoísta

LEÓN-Oye, lo haces ver como si yo fuera el malo de todo

HELENA-Lo eres, porque nunca consideraste los sentimientos de Claire o acaso ¿lo hiciste?

LEÓN-Yo…no.. tienes razón, no lo hice, solo pensé que me alegraba no ir solo a esta misión

HELENA-Ves, eres egoísta

LEÓN-Y ahora que hago?

HELENA-Ya nada, solo espero que Claire no salga muy dañada emocionalmente, y tu tampoco

LEÓN-Espero lo mismo

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL AVIÓN, LEÓN ESTABA PENSANDO SI FUE BUENA IDEA TRAER**

 **A CLAIRE, TALVEZ HELENA TENIA RAZÓN Y SOLO IBA A LASTIMAR A CLAIRE**

CLAIRE-Estas bien León?

LEÓN-Eh?, a si, lo siento

 ***CLAIRE PENSABA QUE A LEÓN LE PREOCUPABA LA MISIÓN, ELLA PONE SU MANO**

 **SOBRE LA MANO DE LEÓN, EL SE SORPRENDE**

CLAIRE-Todo va a salir bien, yo te apoyare en todo

 ***LEÓN VOLTEA SU MANO Y ENLAZA SUS DEDOS CON LOS DE CLAIRE, AHORA ES ELLA**

 **LA SORPRENDIDA**

LEÓN-Tal Vez soy egoísta pero.. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo

 ***SE SONRÍEN Y SE QUEDAN CON LAS MANOS ENLAZADAS, A LOS DOS LES GUSTA**

 **ESTE PEQUEÑO CONTACTO**

 ***CUANDO LLEGAN A SU DESTINO**

CLAIRE-Quien diría que vendría a conocer Italia con el agente mas codiciado y guapo de la D.S.O

LEÓN-El afortunado soy yo, por traer a una mujer tan guapa conmigo

 ***CLAIRE SE SONROJA**

CLAIRE-Lastima que nuestro viaje no sea de placer

LEÓN-Si, tienes razón

 ***SU TELÉFONO DE LEÓN SUENA**

LEÓN-Kennedy al habla

HUNNIGAN-Hola León, me alegro que llegaran bien, me gustaría no interrumpirlos tan rápido pero

tengo la ubicación de… del objetivo

LEÓN-Pues no hagamos más larga esta misión, mándame las coordenadas por favor

HUNNIGAN-Por supuesto..y…mucha suerte

LEÓN-Gracias

 ***CLAIRE SE DA CUENTA QUE HUNNIGAN TAMBIÉN ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR LA**

 **RELACIÓN DE LEÓN Y ADA**

LEÓN-Lo siento, no podremos descansar

CLAIRE-No te preocupes, vamos

 ***SOLO LES DA TIEMPO DE DEJAR SUS MALETAS Y PREPARAR SUS ARMAS, LEÓN SE**

 **LE QUEDA VIENDO A LA PISTOLA QUE LLEVABA IMAGINANDO QUE SI TODO SALE MAL,**

 **ESA ARMA TERMINARÍA CON LA VIDA DE ADA, CLAIRE NOTA LO PENSATIVO DE LEÓN**

 **Y SOSPECHA LO QUE PIENSA**

CLAIRE- _(No dejare que eso pase León, no dejare que tu mates a Ada, aunque eso signifique que_

 _me odies)_

 ***SALEN HACIA LAS COORDENADAS QUE LES MANDO HUNNIGAN Y LLEGAN A UN EDIFICIO**

LEÓN-Los que han estado vigilando a Ada dicen que entra dos veces por semana y dura como

tres horas adentro, según el informe lleva una hora ya ahí, así que aproximadamente

tenemos dos horas para localizarla

CLAIRE-No se ve muy grande el edificio

 ***ENTRAN Y VEN QUE ESTA VACÍO, PERO AL FONDO DE UN PASILLO OYEN A GENTE**

 **HABLANDO**

HOMBRE 1-Esa asiática es tan guapa

HOMBRE 2-Si, y a de ser una maravilla en la cama

 ***TOCAN LA PUERTA Y LOS HOMBRES PREPARAN SUS ARMAS, UNO DE ELLOS ABRE**

 **CUIDADOSAMENTE**

CLAIRE-Por favor, necesito ayuda

 ***EL HOMBRE LE HACE UNA SEÑA A SU COMPAÑERO PARA QUE ESCONDA EL ARMA**

HOMBRE 1-¿Qué pasa preciosa?, nosotros podemos darte la ayuda que requieras

 ***EL HOMBRE ABRE UN POCO MAS LA PUERTA Y LEÓN NOQUEA AL HOMBRE, CLAIRE**

 **LE APUNTA AL OTRO ANTES DE QUE LEVANTE SU ARMA**

CLAIRE-Yo que tu no haría eso

 ***EL HOMBRE BAJA EL ARMA, LEÓN Y CLAIRE LOS AMARRAN**

LEÓN-Que hacemos para que no se zafen?

CLAIRE-Yo me encargo de eso

 ***CLAIRE SACA UN PEQUEÑO FRASCO Y UN TRAPO, UNTA UN POCO DEL LIQUIDO DEL**

 **FRASCO EN EL TRAPO, SE LO ACERCA AL HOMBRE QUE ESTA DESPIERTO, AUNQUE**

 **ESTE TRATA DE NO RESPIRAR NO LO LOGRA Y TAMBIÉN SE DESMAYA**

LEÓN-Wau!, Que es?, cloroformo?

CLAIRE-No, pero si algo parecido, me lo regalo una amiga de Chris llamada Rebecca, me lo

dio para ocuparlo si era necesario, estos los tendrá durmiendo por unas cuatro horas

aproximadamente

LEÓN-Esos si son regalos, mis amigos me regalan corbatas y lociones

CLAIRE-Te regalare uno de estos en tu próximo cumpleaños

 ***SE ACERCAN A UNA PUERTA Y VEN QUE VA HACIA UN BUNKER BAJO EL SUELO**

LEÓN-Debemos tener cuidado, no se ven cámaras, pero no dudo que haya alguna por ahí

 ***DE REPENTE UNA PUERTA SE ABRE**

CLAIRE-¿Qué hacemos entramos?, esta bastante claro que es una trampa

(VOZ DE MUJER)-Entren de una vez antes de que los vean

LEÓN-Esa voz..

 ***CLAIRE CAMINA DECIDA AL DARSE CUENTA QUE LEÓN SE PONE NERVIOSO, AHORA**

 **ESTA SEGURA DE QUIEN ES ESA VOZ**

LEÓN-Claire, espera

 ***ENTRAN Y EL CUARTO ESTA OSCURO, CLAIRE HABLA ENÉRGICAMENTE**

CLAIRE-Deja de jugar y aparece de una buena vez Ada

 ***LAS LUCES SE PRENDEN Y APARECE ADA, CON UN PANTALÓN NEGRO Y CAMISA**

 **ROJA, LOS COLORES TÍPICOS EN ELLA**

ADA-Parece que alguien esta molesta conmigo, porque será?

CLAIRE-Sabes perfectamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí

 ***LEÓN SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y PONE UNA MANO SOBRE SU HOMBRO PARA QUE SE**

 **TRANQUILICE PORQUE LA VE MOLESTA**

LEÓN-Ada, ¿Qué haces aquí?

ADA-Tengo negocios con unas personas

LEÓN-Entonces es verdad, estas vendiendo información a los rebeldes

ADA-Yo solo soy la mensajera

CLAIRE-Eso no te exonera de culpas, sabes lo que esa información puede ocasionar, los

rebeldes creen que estudiando los virus pueden crear seres humanos avanzados y

superiores, pero no van a lograrlo

ADA-Yo solo hago mi trabajo, a mi me pagan por llevar información, es todo

 ***LEÓN APUNTA A ADA, ELLA SE SORPRENDE EN EL MOMENTO PERO SE REPONE**

 **RÁPIDAMENTE**

ADA-Vas a dispararme León?

LEÓN-Esa es mi misión, matarte

ADA-Ja, apuesto a que tu jefe Frederik te dio la orden

 ***LEÓN QUITA EL SEGURO DEL ARMA PERO CLAIRE SE PONE FRENTE A ADA**

CLAIRE-No dejare que lo hagas

LEÓN-Claire pero que haces?

CLAIRE-No dejare que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

 ***LEÓN NO TIENE OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIR NADA MAS YA QUE LA LUZ SE APAGA Y**

 **ENTRAN 4 HOMBRES QUE TOMAN A ADA Y CLAIRE Y SALEN POR UNA PUERTA**

 **SECRETA POR LA PARED**

LEÓN-Pero que demonios sucede? Claire…Ada

 ***NADIE CONTESTA, CUANDO DE PRONTO LA LUZ REGRESA Y LEÓN TARDA UN POCO EN**

 **ACOPLARSE AL CAMBIO Y SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA SOLO**

LEÓN-Donde están? Que fue lo que paso?

VOZ-Mas le valdría decirnos porque esta aquí

LEÓN-Que hicieron con Ada y Claire?

VOZ-Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, ¿Qué hace aquí un agente de la D.S.O?

LEÓN-¿Cómo saben eso?, tienen un infiltrado

VOZ-Obviamente, si no como sabríamos que venias aquí y que Ada nos estaba engañando

LEÓN-Ada los estaba engañando? A que te refieres?

VOZ-No te hagas el tonto, sabemos perfectamente que Ada nos a estado dando información

falsa, por eso nuestros experimentos no salían bien

LEÓN-Entonces…no necesito matarla

 ***SE OYE QUE ABREN LA PUERTA Y LEÓN APUNTA PERO ENTRAN TRES HOMBRES CON**

 **AMETRALLADORA, SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA EN DESVENTAJA Y LEVANTA LAS MANOS**

 **UN HOMBRE SE ACERCA A QUITARLE SU ARMA Y A BUSCAR SI NO TRAÍA MAS, Y SE**

 **LAS QUITAN TAMBIÉN, NO PODÍA VERLES LAS CARAS PORQUE LAS TRAEN CON PASA**

 **MONTAÑAS PERO SABE QUE SON LOS REBELDES, LO LLEVAN A UN CUARTO DONDE**

 **LO SIENTAN EN UNA SILLA Y LO AMARRAN DE LOS BRAZOS POR ATRÁS DE LA SILLA**

 **Y LAS PIERNAS A LAS PATAS DE LA SILLAS**

LEÓN-¿Dónde las tienen?

HOMBRE-deberías preocuparte por ti primero

 ***LEÓN AHORA SABIA QUE ADA NO ESTABA PASANDO INFORMACIÓN, AL MENOS NO LA**

 **CORRECTA, ESO ERA BUENO, AHORA NO TENIA PORQUE MATARLA, PERO AUN ASÍ NO**

 **ESTABA LIBRE DE CULPA, PERO ESTABA PREOCUPADO DE LO QUE PUDIERAN HACER**

 **AHORA QUE LOS REBELDES SABÍAN QUE LOS HABÍAN ESTADO TRAICIONANDO, Y DE**

 **PASO A CLAIRE, Y PORQUE SE HABÍA PUESTO FRENTE A ADA CUANDO EL LE APUNTO?**

 **NO QUERÍA QUE LE PASARA NADA A CLAIRE, ESCUCHA A DOS HOMBRES**

HOMBRE-El jefe dijo que podíamos divertirnos con las mujeres

HOMBRE 2-Yo quiero empezar con la pelirroja, es demasiado guapa

HOMBRE-Pero si Ada también es muy bella

HOMBRE 2-Juguemos con las dos

 ***LEÓN SE MOLESTA Y TRATA DE ZAFARSE**

LEÓN-Si ustedes las tocan , juro que…

HOMBRE 1-Jaja, no estas en posición de amenazar

 ***LOS HOMBRES SALEN RIÉNDOSE, MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO CUARTO CLAIRE**

 **COMIENZA A DESPERTAR**

CLAIRE-Donde… estoy?

ADA-Por fin despiertas

CLAIRE-Ada, donde estamos?

ADA- Nos tienen encerradas en un cuarto blindado, parece que descubrieron que los engañe

CLAIRE-Los engañaste?

ADA-Dime algo, el jefe de Leon, Frederik, el los envío?

CLAIRE-envío a León, yo vine por mi cuenta

ADA-Frederik fue el que me pago para pasar información a los rebeldes

CLAIRE-¿Pero que dices?, eso no puede ser cierto, estas mintiendo

ADA-¿Y que ganaría con mentirte?

 ***CLAIRE NO QUERÍA ADMITIRLO PERO ERA VERDAD, ADA NO GANABA NADA MINTIENDO**

CLAIRE-¿Y porque haría eso?

ADA-Por lo mismo por lo que lo hacen todos… por dinero

CLAIRE-Entonces por que le ordeno a León que te matara?

ADA-Probablemente se entero que engañe a los rebeldes

CLAIRE-Los engañaste?

ADA-Les daba la información incorrecta, pero no creo que fuera eso, tal vez solo no quería dejar

cabos sueltos, lo que no contaba es que León y yo nos conocíamos y no me mataría

enseguida, lo que yo no esperaba es que tu me protegieras

CLAIRE-No confundas las cosas Ada, yo no te protegí a ti, protegía a León, si era necesario te

mataría yo misma para que el no cargara con tu muerte

ADA-(SONRÍE DE LADO) En verdad debes amarlo tanto como para hacer eso

CLAIRE-Que..yo no…

 ***CLAIRE YA NO PUDO DECIR MAS PORQUE EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRAN DOS HOMBRES**

HOMBRE 1-Vaya vaya, pero si las bellas durmientes han despertado

HOMBRE 2-así va a ser mas divertido

CLAIRE-¿Dónde esta León?

HOMBRE 1-Les manda saludos, el también pregunto por ustedes

 ***CLAIRE LO TOMA COMO BUENA SEÑAL, ERA PROBABLE QUE AUN SIGUIERA CON VIDA**

HOMBRE 2-Muy bien, ¿Quién va a jugar con nosotros primero?

 ***CADA UNO SE ACERCA A ELLAS, PERO ADA Y CLAIRE LOGRAN CONTENERLOS**

HOMBRE 1-Malditas zorras, suéltenos

HOMBRE 2-Aunque logren pasarnos, hay otros en el pasillo

 ***CLAIRE SACA SU BOTELLA Y LO PASA POR LA NARIZ DE LOS HOMBRES**

CLAIRE-Me alegra que no me registraran bien

 ***CLAIRE REVISA A UNO DE LOS HOMBRES Y LE ENCUENTRA UNA PISTOLA ELÉCTRICA**

CLAIRE-Es lo único útil que traen

 ***ADA SE ASOMA POR LA PUERTA**

ADA-Hay tres hombres allá afuera

CLAIRE-Yo los distraeré mientras tu escapas

ADA-Porque vas a dejar que yo escape?

CLAIRE-Porque por alguna razón extraña, te creo, y se que diste información errónea y por eso

ahora te persiguen también

ADA-Y solo por eso me vas a dejar escapar?

CLAIRE-No, porque se León querría protegerte al ver que no pasaste información

ADA-Y tu?, Crees que León estará contento si te quedas?

CLAIRE-Haré lo posible por salir detrás de ti, pero si llega a pasar algo, yo los distraeré y tu te

iras

ADA-Eres bastante extraña, estas dispuesta a dar tu vida a cambio de la mía solo por León, tu

deberías ser la que saliera con vida de aquí y estar con el

CLAIRE-Pero el quiere estar contigo

ADA-No se de donde sacas eso, además, yo no puedo estar con el

 ***SE OYEN PASOS ACERCÁNDOSE**

CLAIRE-Bueno, no tenemos tiempo de discutir eso, hagamos esto

 ***UN GUARDIA ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN Y VE A SUS COMPAÑEROS TIRADOS**

GUARDIA-Pero que diab….

 ***CLAIRE SALE DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA Y ATACA AL GUARDIA CON LA PISTOLA**

 **ELÉCTRICA, EL HOMBRE CAE A EL SUELO Y OTRA GUARDIA ENTRA PERO ADA LO**

 **SOMETE, ATRÁS ENTRA OTRO, CLAIRE TRATA DE VOLVER A OCUPAR LA PISTOLA**

 **ELÉCTRICA PERO EL GUARDIA ES MAS RÁPIDO Y GOLPEA LA MANO DE CLAIRE Y LA**

 **PISTA SALE DISPARADA, CLAIRE SE LE VA ENCIMA**

CLAIRE-Ahora Ada, vete y por favor salva a León

 ***ADA SALE POR LA PUERTA, EL GUARDIA ENOJADO AVIENTA A CLAIRE Y ANTES DE**

 **QUE SE LE VAYA ENCIMA OTRA VEZ LA GOLPEA BASTANTE FUERTE, CLAIRE TERMINA**

 **EN EL SUELO TODA DESORIENTADA Y EL HOMBRE SE LE PONE ENCIMA, SACA UNA**

 **PISTOLA Y LE APUNTA A CLAIRE**

GUARDIA-Dejaste ir a tu compañera, pero tu no tendrás la misma suerte

 ***EL GUARDIA LE MUERDE EL LÓBULO DE LA OREJA Y LE SUSURRA**

GUARDIA-Tu y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_** _ **...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero sigan disfrutando la historia**_

 _ **MANU:**_ **Hola, para yo poder hacer una pareja de nathaniel y chloe tendrían que inspirarme algo como pareja y la verdad es que no me inspiran nada, así que me temo que por ahora esa pareja no esta en mi lista de fics, el que si me llama la atención seria la pareja de Luka y Marinette, esa si me llama para hacer algún fic, como que chloe no la veo con ninguna pareja, tal vez por eso no creo poder hacer un fic de ella, es como si quisiera hacer un fic de Ada con cualquiera, no me inspira la verdad, es la segunda temporada de miraculous? no es la tercera?, voy en donde chloe encuentra el miraculous de la abeja, no me molesta el spoiler así que no te preocupes, pero espero pronto actualizarme y acabar la temporada de lady bug, y referente a que suba capitulos antes de irme al trabajo me temo que me es muy complicado me levanto a las 5 para salir a las 6 de la mañana, si yo quisiera hacerlo tendría que levantarme mínimo a las 4 y amo demasiado dormir como para hacerlo jeje, por eso los actualizo cuando llego del trabajo, y cuando llego mas o menos temprano, y estoy apuntando todo lo que me han pedido solo que si tendrán que tenerme demasiada paciencia**

 _ **MR FIC:**_ **Hola, nunca eh hecho un lemon pero tal vez sea mi primero el de lady y cat noir, iré viendo ideas, conozco el juego de tekken, lo eh jugado por ratos pero no conozco la historia al cien y menos a los peleadores, eh jugado mercenarios resident 4 y la verdad es que hay tantas ideas para hacer un fic, veo que te gusta la relación de Chris y Claire, tengo una historia donde la celosa es Claire porque siente que le quitan a su hermano, es una historia de Sherry y Jake, pero inclui a Chris y Claire en relación de hermanos, y espero no tardar toda la vida en hacer todos los fics que tengo en mente y que me piden**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, O MEJOR EN UNA SEMANA QUE REGRESE DE VIAJE JEJE**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON LA TARDANZA EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO COMO COMENTE ESTUVE DE VACACIONES Y APENAS REGRESE, ASÍ QUE UNA DISCULPA Y COMENCEMOS**_

 _ **COMO SIEMPRE NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADO**_

 ***CAPITULO 5***

 ***CLAIRE TRATA DE MOVERSE PERO SIGUE MAREADA, MIENTRAS ADA LOGRA EVADIR**

 **A DOS GUARDIAS MAS, TIENE UNA IDEA DE DONDE PODRÍA ESTAR LEÓN Y VA HACIA**

 **ALLÁ, LLEGA AL CUARTO, SE DESHACE DE OTRO GUARDIA; MIENTRAS LEÓN TRATA DE**

 **ZAFARSE CUANDO OYE UN RUIDO EN LA PUERTA Y VE ENTRAR A ADA**

LEÓN-Ada, estas bien.. Y Claire?

ADA-Me ayudo a escapar

LEÓN-Y ella? Donde esta?

ADA-Se quedo, me dijo que escapara y te salvara

 ***ADA ESTA DESATANDO A LEÓN**

LEÓN-Y la dejaste?

ADA-Mira, yo solo seguí su plan, y ese era que yo escapara y te salvara

 ***ADA LO DESATA**

LEÓN-Dime donde esta?

ADA-Al final de este pasillo, no debes de encontrarte a nadie, deje inconcientes a todos, y toma

 ***ADA LE EXTIENDE UNA USB Y UNA PISTOLA QUE LE QUITO A UN GUARDIA**

LEÓN-Que es esto?

ADA-Son todas las conversaciones que tuve con Frederik, tu jefe fue el que me pago para pasar

información, y después te mando a matarme

LEÓN-Porque haría eso?...por dinero…cierto?...no puede ser, ahora comprendo porque no me

pidió arrestarte

ADA-deberías ir con Claire

LEÓN-Eso quiere decir que aquí nos despedimos cierto?

ADA-Creo que si

 **LEÓN SALE POR LA PUERTA PERO ANTES DE IRSE LE DICE**

LEÓN-Me alegro que no dieras la información correcta, no eres tan mala después de todo

ADA-No te confíes Kennedy, recuerda que ante todo soy una espía y una caza recompensas

 ***LEÓN LE SONRÍE Y CORRE POR EL PASILLO**

LEÓN-Resiste Claire, voy ayudarte

 ***CLAIRE TRATA DE ZAFARSE PERO SE DA CUENTA QUE LA PISTOLA ESTA EN SU**

 **CABEZA, EL TIPO LE BESA EL CUELLO**

CLAIRE-(PENSANDO)(No importa que me mate, pero no quiero que me siga tocando y besando)

 ***COMIENZA A RETORCERSE**

GUARDIA-Tranquila zorrita, yo haré que te muevas más

CLAIRE-Suéltame, AYUDAAA

GUARDIA-Nadie va a venir ayudarte

 ***CLAIRE SIENTE LA PIERNA DEL TIPO EN MEDIO DE SUS PIERNAS Y LAS LAGRIMAS**

 **CAEN POR SU ROSTRO,, NO QUERÍA LLORAR DELANTE DE ESTE TIPO, PERO TENIA**

 **MIEDO**

GUARDIA-Llora, eso me excita más

 ***DE REPENTE EL TIPO YA NO ESTA SOBRE CLAIRE SI NO TIRADO LEJOS, CLAIRE VE A**

 **LEÓN PARADO FRENTE A ELLA, MUY…MUY MOLESTO, PERO NO CON ELLA, EL VEÍA**

 **AL GUARDIA CON MUCHO ODIO, CLAIRE NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ESA MIRADA EN LEÓN**

LEÓN-Claire, que te hizo este desgraciado?

 ***CLAIRE ESTABA ASUSTADA, TANTO POR LO QUE LE INTENTO HACER EL TIPO COMO**

 **POR LA MIRADA QUE VEÍA EN LEÓN, EL AL NO OÍR QUE CLAIRE CONTESTA VOLTEA**

 **A VERLA Y VE EL COMIENZO DE UN MORETÓN EN SU OJO DERECHO, LEÓN SE ENOJA**

 **AUN MAS, EL NUNCA SE HABÍA SENTIDO TAN MOLESTO COMO SE SENTÍA EN ESE**

 **MOMENTO, LEÓN SACA EL ARMA QUE ADA LE DIO Y APUNTA AL GUARDIA**

GUARDIA-No, por favor, no me mates, por favor

CLAIRE-León, por favor, no lo hagas,. No vale la pena

 ***LEÓN RESPIRABA CON DIFICULTAD DEL ESFUERZO QUE HACIA PARA TRANQUILIZARSE**

 **BAJA EL ARMA Y LE ESTIRA LA MANO A CLAIRE PARA AYUDAR A LEVANTARLA,**

 **CUANDO ESTA FRENTE A ELLA CON SU MANO IZQUIERDA ACARICIA LA MEJILLA DE**

 **CLAIRE, ELLA VE MUCHA TRISTEZA EN LOS OJOS DE EL, CLAIRE VOLTEA HACIA DONDE**

 **ESTA EL GUARDIA Y VE QUE ESTE LE APUNTA A LEÓN, ELLA SE MUEVE PARA QUEDAR**

 **FRENTE A LEÓN**

CLAIRE-NOOO

 ***LA BALA QUE IBA DIRIGIDA A LEÓN LE DA EN LA ESPALDA A LA ALTURA DEL HOMBRO**

 **A CLAIRE**

LEÓN-No

 ***LEÓN LEVANTA SU ARMA Y LE DISPARA AL GUARDIA, ESTE CAE AL PISO,**

 **LEÓN HABÍA LOGRADO AGARRAR A CLAIRE ANTES DE QUE CAYERA AL**

 **SUELO, CON CUIDADO SE INCA Y SOSTIENE A CLAIRE, ELLA AUN SEGUÍA** **CONSCIENTE**

CLAIRE-Estas…bien?

LEÓN-Tu fuiste la que recibió un disparo y me preguntas a mi si estoy bien?, Porque no te fuiste

con Ada?

CLAIRE-tenia que distraerlos, y sabia… que tu querías ayudarla

LEÓN-Si, pero no a costa de ti, nada a costa de ti

CLAIRE-Tengo…frio

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA A CERRAR LOS OJOS**

LEÓN-No, por favor Claire, no te duermas, no me dejes por favor

 ***CLAIRE ALZA LA MANO Y ACARICIA LA MEJILLA DE LEÓN**

CLAIRE-Te amo…Leon

 ***LA MANO DE CLAIRE CAE INERTE**

 ***LEÓN TENIA LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS, NI SIQUIERA CUANDO PENSÓ QUE ADA ESTABA**

 **MUERTA LE DOLIÓ TANTO, ESCUCHA PASOS EN EL PASILLO, LEVANTA SU ARMA Y**

 **APUNTA A LA PUERTA, ENTRAN DOS SOLDADOS APUNTANDO CON SUS ARMAS**

soldado-Baje el arma

 ***LEÓN SEGUÍ LLORANDO PERO NO BAJA EL ARMA, DE REPENTE UNA CHICA SE**

 **ADELANTA Y SE PONE ENTRE LEÓN Y LOS SOLDADOS**

CHICA-Esperen, esperen, no disparen, ella es Claire, y el debe ser León

 ***LOS SOLDADOS BAJAN SUS ARMAS PERO LEÓN NO**

LEÓN-Quien eres tu?

CHICA-Soy Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers, amiga de Chris Y Claire

 ***LEÓN BAJA SU ARMA, Y AHÍ NOTA LOS TRAJES DE LOS SOLDADOS, SON AGENTES**

 **DE LA B.S.S.A**

LEÓN-tu fuiste quien le dio esa botella para dormir

REBECCA-Si, me alegra que le sirviera, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

 ***REBECCA SE ACERCA A CLAIRE**

REBECCA-Traigan mi botiquín por favor

LEÓN-Ella,, se puso enfrento mío, esa bala era para mi

REBECCA-Esto se ve mal

 ***REBECCA DETIENE LA HEMORRAGIA**

REBECCA-Es lo mas que puedo hacer aquí, necesitamos llevarla al hospital, traigan la camilla

LEÓN-¿Qué va a pasar con todos los rebeldes?

REBECCA-Quedaran bajo la custodia de la B.S.S.A

LEÓN-Y el?

 ***LEÓN CABECEA ASÍ EL GUARDIA QUE HIRIÓ A CLAIRE**

REBECCA-también necesito una camilla para el

LEÓN-No lo merece, lastimo a Claire

REBECCA-Lo entiendo, pero ante todo soy medico, y no puedo dejar que muera

 ***LA CAMILLA ENTRA Y SUBEN A CLAIRE, LE PONEN OXIGENO**

REBECCA-Le esta costando respirar y esta muy pálida, rápido, si nos tardamos mas puede

sufrir un paro, necesito que le avisen a Chris Redfield

 ***LLEGAN AL HOSPITAL Y METEN A CLAIRE A OPERACIÓN**

REBECCA-Sabes que no puedes pasar verdad?, te avisare que pasa

LEÓN-Por favor, por favor , sálvala, te lo suplico

REBECCA-No tienes que suplicar, haré todo lo que este mis manos para salvarla

 ***REBECCA ENTRA A LA SALA DE OPERACIÓN, LEÓN SE SIENTA Y RECARGA SUS**

 **BRAZOS EN SUS RODILLAS Y SE SOSTIENE LA CABEZA**

LEÓN-Porque la traje?, no debí meterla en esto

SHERRY-LEÓN

 ***LEÓN VOLTEA Y VE ENTRAR A SHERRY Y A CHRIS, SHERRY CORRE ABRAZAR A LEÓN**

LEÓN-Como llegaron tan rápido?

SHERRY-Lo siento, Claire me contó sobre la misión y me preocupe, así que le dije a Chris y

cuando Claire me dijo que vendrían a Italia, Chris , Rebecca y yo decidimos venir; no

podía quedarme cruzada de brazos sabiendo lo que Claire planeaba

LEÓN-¿Lo que planeaba?

CHRIS-Eso no importa ahora, donde esta mi hermana?

LEÓN-La están operando

CHRIS-Porque?, que paso?

LEÓN-La.. Hirieron por mi culpa, un tipo intento dispárame, y ella se puso enfrente, yo debería

estar en su lugar

SHERRY-León, ella lo hizo porque…

LEÓN-Porque me ama, lo se

SHERRY-¿Cómo…lo sabes?

LEÓN-Tu también lo sabias..vaya...fui tan tonto como para no darme cuenta?, me lo confeso

cuando fuimos a tomar, pero ella no lo recuerda

 ***CHRIS TOMA A LEÓN DE SU CHAQUETA BASTANTE MOLESTO**

CHRIS-Y aun sabiendo eso la llevaste a rescatar a Ada?

SHERRY-Chris basta, estamos en un hospital

LEÓN-No iba exclusivamente a salvarla, iba a matarla si resultaba ser la que pasaba la

información

CHRIS-Y no la mataste

SHERRY-Y si la hubiera matado, nadie hubiera avisado a la B.S.S.A de donde estaban León y

Claire

 ***CHRIS SUELTA A LEÓN MAS DE FUERZAS QUE DE GANAS**

LEÓN-Como?

SHERRY-Ada hablo a la B.S.S.A de aquí y dijo donde estaba la base de los rebeldes, así fue

como supimos donde encontrarlos, Chris y yo estábamos en otro punto buscando

información por si llegaba a ser una trampa

CHRIS-Ya tienes otra razón mas para ayudar a tu noviecita

SHERRY-Chris, basta

LEÓN-Déjalo, tiene razón, fui un completo imbécil al traer a Claire, dime Sherry, que era lo que

planeaba Claire

 ***SHERRY LE EXPLICA COMO PLANEABA MATAR A ADA EN LUGAR DE EL, O SALVARLA**

 **SI ESO ERA LO QUE LEÓN QUERÍA**

LEÓN-Ahora entiendo porque la protegió cuando le apunte a Ada

 ***LEÓN SE SIENTA EN UN SILLÓN**

LEÓN-Que idiota fui

CHRIS-Al menos lo admites

 ***SHERRY VOLTEA A VER ENOJADA A CHRIS, ESTE SOLO VOLTEA A OTRO LADO**

SHERRY-Basta ustedes dos, Tu Chris, deja de atacar a León, el no obligo a Claire a venir, no

fue su culpa lo que paso, y tu León deja de compadecerte y sentirte culpable, eso no

va a ayudar a Claire, si tiene tiempo para eso mejor pidan porque Claire salga bien de

la operación

 ***CHRIS Y LEÓN SE AVERGÜENZA, SE VOLTEAN A VER**

CHRIS-Sherry tiene razón

 ***LEÓN SE ACERCA A CHRIS Y LE ESTIRA LA MANO**

LEÓN-Las paces?

CHRIS ESTRECHA LA MANO DE LEÓN

CHRIS-Esta bien, pero eso no implica que no desee golpearte

 ***SHERRY RUEDA LOS OJOS, LEÓN SE OYE TRISTE**

LEÓN-Si eso hace que Claire este bien, dejaría que me mataras

CHRIS-Hey, nada de auto compadecerse

LEÓN-Es verdad, lo siento

 ***PASAN DOS HORAS MAS Y SALE REBECCA, TODOS SE ACERCAN A ELLA**

CHRIS-Rebecca, como esta mi hermana?

REBECCA-Fuera de peligro

 ***TODOS SUSPIRAN ALIVIADOS**

REBECCA-La pasaran a un cuarto y entonces podrán entrar a verla

 ***SHERRY ABRAZA A REBECCA**

SHERRY-Gracias por salvarla

REBECCA-No tienen porque dar las gracias

CHRIS-Claro que si, mi hermana no pudo estar en mejores manos

LEÓN-Rebecca, muchas gracias

REBECCA-también tengo que informarles que el hombre que le disparo a Claire salio bien de su

operación, le tomaran su declaración y también necesitaran la declaración de Claire

cuando despierte, y tu declaración León, se que no querían que hubiera sobrevivido

pero… mi deber como medico es salvar gente

LEÓN-No tienes porque disculparte por hacer tu trabajo

REBECCA-Gracias

CHRIS-Ya me encargare yo de hacer sufrir un rato a ese infeliz

AGENTE-Agente Kennedy?, necesitamos su declaración, si pudiera acompañarnos

 ***LEÓN LOS ACOMPAÑA, CUANDO PASAN A CLAIRE A UN CUARTO CHRIS Y SHERRY**

 **ENTRAN A VERLA PERO ELLA AUN NO DESPIERTA, CUANDO LEÓN TERMINA SU**

 **DECLARACIÓN ENTRA A VERLA, CUANDO LA VE, SIENTE UNA OPRESIÓN MUY FUERTE**

 **EN SU PECHO, EL OJO DERECHO DE CLAIRE ESTABA HINCHADO POR EL GOLPE QUE**

 **LE DIERON Y SE VEÍA UN MORETÓN DEBAJO DE SU OJO, Y SU CARA PÁLIDA, CLAIRE**

 **ERA BLANCA PERO AHORA ESTABA MUY BLANCA, LEÓN Y CHRIS TENÍAN MUCHOS**

 **DESEOS DE IR A DONDE ESTABA EL MALDITO QUE LE HABÍA HECHO ESO A CLAIRE**

 **Y MATARLO, CHRIS NO QUERÍA DEJAR SOLA A SU HERMANA PERO TENIA COSAS QUE**

 **ARREGLAR Y EN EL FONDO QUERÍA DARLE ALGO DE PRIVACIDAD A LEÓN**

CHRIS-Tengo que ir a reportarme con mis superiores, y eso incluye a Jill

SHERRY-Si, no la preocupes mas o ese mini Chris o mini Jill que viene en camino lo puede

resentir

LEÓN-Es verdad, no te eh felicitado como se debe, felicidades por tu futuro hijo Chris, felicítame

a Jill también

CHRIS-Gracias, lo haré

SHERRY-Yo iré por comida y les traeré algo a ustedes, León, avísanos si hay algún cambio

LEÓN-Si, lo haré

 ***CHRIS Y SHERRY SE VAN, LEÓN SE SIENTA EN UNA SILLA, SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y**

 **TOMA SU MANO**

LEÓN-Lo siento tanto Claire

 ***CLAIRE APRIETA UN POCO SU MANO Y SE QUEJA**

CLAIRE-No…no..

LEÓN-Claire, abre los ojos

CLAIRE-No…ayuda

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA A RETORCERSE Y SUSURRA**

CLAIRE-León, ayúdame, por favor

 ***LEÓN LA TOMA DE LA MEJILLA Y SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA LLORANDO**

LEÓN-Claire, por favor, no me asustes, mírame, abre los ojos y mírame

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA ABRIR POCO A POCO SUS OJOS Y VE QUE LEÓN LA MIRA CON**

 **MUCHA PREOCUPACIÓN**

CLAIRE-León

LEÓN-Despertaste, como te encuentras?

CLAIRE-Me duele todo, que sucedió?, lo último que recuerdo es que el guardia estaba sobre mi

besando mi cuello y…

 ***UNAS LAGRIMAS CAEN POR EL ROSTRO DE CLAIRE, LEÓN LAS LIMPIA CON SUMO**

 **CUIDADO**

LEÓN-(PENSANDO) _(Lo sabia, ese tipo no solo la golpeo, también intentó abusar de ella)_

 ***LEÓN SENTÍA DEMASIADO CORAJE, CLAIRE LO LLAMA Y EL SE SIENTE MUY MAL POR**

 **TODO LO QUE PASÓ CLAIRE**

CLAIRE-León?

LEÓN-Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa

CLAIRE-No, ahora lo recuerdo, tu llegaste y me quitaste de encima al guardia

LEÓN-No estaba seguro de lo que te estaba haciendo, pensé que iba abusar de ti, no que ya

te había hecho algo, debí matarlo en ese momento

CLAIRE-Tu me salvaste

LEÓN-POR SU PUESTO QUE NO

 ***LEÓN HABLA MUY FUERTE Y CLAIRE SE SORPRENDE, EL NOTA QUE CASI GRITA SE**

 **DA LA VUELTA Y CAMINA HACIA LA PUERTA**

LEÓN-iré a decirle a Rebecca y a los demás que haz despertado

 ***LEÓN SALE POR LA PUERTA**

CLAIRE-¿Que dije para que se molestara así?, ademas…dijo Rebecca? Será…

 ***LEÓN LES AVISA A TODOS Y EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS YA ESTABAN TODOS EN**

 **EL CUARTO DE CLAIRE, SHERRY ENTRA Y LA ABRAZA, CLAIRE SE QUE JA UN POCO**

SHERRY-perdón perdón, es que me emocione

CLAIRE-Sherry?Chris?Rebecca?, que hacen aquí?, Porque seguimos en Italia cierto?

 ***SHERRY LE EXPLICA QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR ELLA, Y TUVO QUE CONTARLE**

 **TODO A CHRIS, Y EL SE LO CONTÓ A REBECCA YA QUE TENIA UN CONOCIDO EN LA**

 **B.S.S.A DE ITALIA**

SHERRY-Lo siento Claire, en verdad estaba muy preocupada

CLAIRE-No te disculpes Sherry, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

CHRIS-No, tu hubieras hecho algo menos coherente que eso, por eso estas en esta cama con un

agujero en tu hombro

 ***CLAIRE SE PONE SERIE Y AGACHA LA CABEZA, LEÓN QUERÍA DEFENDERLA, PERO**

 **SABIA QUE CHRIS TENIA RAZÓN, CLAIRE ERA CAPAZA DE CUALQUIER COSA POR**

 **PROTEGER A LOS QUE AMABA, Y ESO LO INCLUÍA A EL, Y EL LO SABIA, QUE HUBIERA**

 **PASADO SI CLAIRE HUBIERA MUERTO?, LEÓN NO QUERÍA PENSAR EN ESO, Y EL**

 **ÚNICO MODO DE NO PENSAR EN ESO ERA ESTANDO MOLESTO, ESTABA MOLESTO**

 **CON ADA, MOLESTO CON FREDERIK, MOLESTO CON EL MISMO Y MOLESTO CON**

 **CLAIRE**

REBECCA-Si solo la van a estar regañando los quiero fuera, ella necesita tranquilidad

CLAIRE-No te preocupes Becky, es el modo de Chris de decirme que esta preocupado por mi,

por cierto, gracias por salvarme

REBECCA-No tienes nada que agradecer

 ***CLAIRE NOTA A LEÓN SERIE, COMO MOLESTO, SE AVENTURA A PREGUNTAR**

CLAIRE-Y Ada?

 ***LEÓN NO ESPERABA ESA PREGUNTA**

LEÓN- Me imagino que bien, escapo

CLAIRE-Me alegra oír eso

 ***LEÓN SE MOLESTA MAS, COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE ESTUVIERA ALEGRE DE ESO**

 **CUANDO ELLA ESTABA ASÍ**

CLAIRE-Y Frederik?

LEÓN-Lo detuvieron antes de que escapara, le envíe la información que me dio Ada a Hunnigan

y fue suficiente para inculparlo, al parecer su plan era que yo matara Ada y que los

rebeldes me mataran a mi; así no dejaría cabos sueltos, pero no contaba con que

conocía a Ada y no la mataría al instante

REBECCA-perdón que los interrumpa pero tienen que cambiarte el vendaje Claire, por favor

salgan, después podrán entrar otra vez

 ***LEÓN QUE ESTABA RECARGADO EN LA PUERTA SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VA SIN**

 **DECIR NADA, CHRIS Y SHERRY SE DESPIDEN DICIENDO QUE AL RATO REGRESAN,**

 **CLAIRE SE QUEDA PENSANDO QUE HABÍA HECHO PARA QUE LEON ESTUVIERA ASI**

 **LEÓN SALE DEL HOSPITAL PARA TOMAR AIRE, SHERRY SALE TRAS DE EL**

SHERRY-León que te sucede? Porque estas molesto?

LEÓN-No lo se Sherry, en verdad no lo se, estoy molesto con Ada por pasar información aunque

no haya sido verdadera, por irse sin ayudar a Claire, estoy molesto con Frederik por

querer utilizarme, estoy molesto con el tipo que le disparo a Claire, estoy molesto

conmigo por llevar a Claire, era mi misión, no suya, hasta estoy molesto con ella por

poner la vida de Ada sobre la de ella

SHERRY-Sabes perfectamente porque lo hizo

LEÓN-Porque pensó que amo tanto a Ada que quería protegerla aun A Costa de su vida?, no soy

así, como pudo pensar que yo estaría bien con eso?

 ***LEÓN SE OÍA MUY MOLESTO**

SHERRY-León, ella recibió un disparo por salvarte a ti, no a Ada, no hay motivo para que estés

molesto

LEÓN-Claire dejo que Ada se fuera, ella se quedo y fue cuando el guardia la ataco,y trato de

abusar de ella, y lo se porque inconsciente empezó a pedir ayuda y cuando despertó me

comento lo que le hizo ese infeliz, nada de eso hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera ayudado

a Ada, para empezar nada le hubiera pasado si yo no la hubiera llevado

SHERRY-Sabes que así es Claire, ella salvará a una persona no importa que arriesgue su vida,

así me salvo a mi

 ***SHERRY AGACHA LA CABEZA, LEÓN SE ACERCA Y LA ABRAZA**

LEÓN-Tienes razón, gracias a eso te tenemos aquí

SHERRY-Tu también me salvaste

 ***SHERRY LO ABRAZA, SE SEPARA UN POCO Y LO VE**

SHERRY-En verdad no sientes nada por Claire?

 ***SHERRY LO VE CON CARA TRISTE Y EL LE DA UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA**

LEÓN-Ni yo mismo se que siento, cuando pensé que Claire podía morir, sentí como si el mundo

se me viniera encima, no puedo imaginarme un mundo donde ella no este, pero no se si

eso amor

SHERRY-Ojala lo descubras pronto

 ***ENTRAN Y CHRIS VA SALIENDO DEL CUARTO DE CLAIRE**

CHRIS-Dice Rebecca que mañana podrá dar de alta a Claire, solo necesita máximo reposo, por

desgracia no podré esperarla, ha surgido un problema y necesito regresar inmediatamente

eh hablado con el jefe de Claire y podrá quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario para

recuperarse, Becky dice que puede viajar, Solo que Claire no

podrá quedarse con Sherry ya que en su departamento no se aceptan visitas, así que..

(SUSPIRA) podrá quedarse contigo un poco mas León?

LEÓN-por supuesto que si, no necesitas pedirlo

CHRIS-Gracias, ya me eh despedido de Claire, y en estos momentos están tomando su

declaración, les encargo a mi hermana

 ***CUANDO TERMINAN CON LA DECLARACIÓN DE CLAIRE, SHERRY DEJA QUE ENTRE**

 **LEÓN PRIMERO**

SHERRY-Explícale a Claire lo que sientes, ella también debió haber notado tu seriedad hace

rato

LEÓN-Lo haré, gracias Sherry

 ***CUANDO LEÓN ENTRA CLAIRE VOLTEA A VERLO Y LE SONRÍE PERO EL NOTA QUE**

 **ESA SONRISA ES TRISTE**

LEÓN-Ya supimos que mañana te darán de alta

CLAIRE-Si, es bueno no tener que quedarme mas tiempo

 ***SURGE UN SILENCIO ALGO INCOMODO, LEÓN ES EL PRIMERO EN HABLAR**

LEÓN-A partir de mañana seré tu enfermero personal

CLAIRE-Chris hablo contigo cierto?, no te preocupes, me iré a un hotel

LEÓN-A un hotel? Porque?

CLAIRE-No quiero ser una molestia

LEÓN-No permití que te fueras a un hotel cuando solo ibas de visita, crees que en tu estado

permitiré que te vayas a uno?

 ***CLAIRE AGACHA LA CABEZA**

CLAIRE-No tienes que aguantarme solo porque te protegí

LEÓN-Crees que hago todo esto por gratitud o lastima?, Que no me conoces Claire?, como se

supone que estas enamorada de mi si me consideras así?

 ***CLAIRE ALZA LA CABEZA TOTALMENTE SORPRENDIDA**

CLAIRE-Como…?

LEÓN-Como lo se?, entonces no lo recuerdas?, me lo haz dicho dos veces

CLAIRE-Dos…veces?

 ***CLAIRE EMPIEZA A RECORDAR QUE ANTES DE DESMAYARSE LE DIJO A LEÓN QUE**

 **LO AMABA, PERO NO RECORDABA LA OTRA VEZ**

LEÓN-La primera vez fue cuando estabas borracha, me dijiste que porque no podía quererte

aunque fuera un poco de lo que quería a Ada

 ***CLAIRE ESTABA SIN PALABRAS, APENAS SI RECORDABA LO QUE LE DIJO A LEÓN**

 **CUANDO ESTABA A PUTO DE DESMAYARSE CUANDO LE DISPARARON, MENOS**

 **RECORDABA LO QUE HABÍA DICHO BORRACHA**

CLAIRE-Tu… me dijiste que no había pasado nada importante

LEÓN-No quise decirte nada en el momento porque solo te iba a incomodar, y yo… estaba

confundido

CLAIRE-Y ahora que paso lo de Ada que piensas?, aún estas confundido?

LEÓN-Si, bastante, y no solo eso, estoy molesto, talvez por eso estoy siendo algo rudo

CLAIRE-Estas molesto conmigo cierto?

LEÓN-No solo contigo, con toda esta situación, ¿Cómo tuviste la grandiosa idea de poner la

vida de Ada sobre la tuya?, creíste que eso me haría feliz?, Tan poco hombre crees que

soy?

CLAIRE-No, por supuesto que no, es solo que…

 ***CLAIRE NO SABIA QUE DECIR, EN REALIDAD NUNCA PENSÓ EN QUE SENTIRÍA LEÓN SI**

 **ELLA LLEGABA A MORIR, AGACHA LA CABEZA Y AGARRA CON FUERZA LAS SABANAS**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, solo pensaba en salvar a Ada, pensé que si la salvaba, eso te haría feliz

LEÓN-Entonces si creíste que salvando a Ada y probablemente muriendo tu yo iba a estar bien

 ***LEÓN ESTABA BASTANTE MOLESTO, SE DA LA VUELTA PARA VER HACIA FUERA POR**

 **LA VENTANA**

CLAIRE-Pero.. A quien protegí fue a ti

LEÓN-Lo se, pero llegamos a esa situación porque dejaste escapar a Ada, y ese tipo… el trato

de….Maldición

 ***LEÓN GOLPEA LA PARED CON SU PUÑO CERRADO**

LEÓN-Si no me hubiera distraído… tu no estarías..

CLAIRE-Eso es lo que sucede?, te sientes culpable?

 ***AHORA QUE LO DECÍA CLAIRE SE DABA CUENTA QUE ERA CIERTO, SE SENTÍA**

 **CULPABLE POR TODO LO QUE PASO CLAIRE, NO ERA CULPA DE ADA, NO ERA CULPA**

 **DE CLAIRE, NI SIQUIERA ERA CULPA DE FREDERIK, ERA SUYA, ERA CULPA DE LEÓN**

 **POR LLEVAR A CLAIRE, O AL MENOS ASÍ LO CREÍA EL, LEÓN SE ACERCA A LA PUERTA**

 **PARA IRSE, SIN VOLTEAR A VERLA LE DICE**

LEÓN-Las visitas están por terminar y Sherry quiere verte también, mañana vendré por ti, adiós

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA HABLARLE PERO EL NO SE DETIENE Y SALE**

CLAIRE-Espera León, no es…

 ***LEÓN CIERRA LA PUERTA**

CLAIRE-Tu culpa (suspira)

 ***AL POCO RATO ENTRA SHERRY**

SHERRY-Hola Claire, ¿Te duele mucho?

CLAIRE-Eh?, no

SHERRY-Entonces porque la cara?, es por León cierto?, el también se veía extraño

CLAIRE-Esta molesto conmigo, y de paso con el mismo

SHERRY-Sigue con eso?, no comprendo porque esta tan molesto

CLAIRE-Creo que lo entiendo un poco, pero no puedo disculparme por arriesgar mi vida para

salvar la suya, porque volvería hacerlo si es necesario

SHERRY-Lo se, déjalo, se le pasara, por cierto, mañana no podré venir a verte, ya que estas

mejor regresare a Washington antes que ustedes, pero iré a verte cuando estés allá

CLAIRE-Aun sigo pensando que no es buena idea irme con León, el…sabe que me gusta

SHERRY-Si, me lo contó que se entero hace poco

CLAIRE-Como se supone que ahora lo vea Sherry?, el sabe lo que siento, y el… el esta

confundido, no puedo quedarme con el

SHERRY-Chris se lo pidió y el acepto, dudo mucho que te deje irte a quedar a un hotel

CLAIRE-Algo se me tiene que ocurrir, no quiero estar sola con el; (sonríe) gracias por todo Sherry

y por venir hasta acá para buscarme

SHERRY-Yo también haría lo que fuera por ti o por León

 ***SHERRY SE ACERCA Y ABRAZA A CLAIRE, ELLA LE REGRESA EL ABRAZO, MIENTRAS**

 **TANTO LEÓN LLEGA AL HOTEL DONDE SE ESTA QUEDANDO, PIDIÓ UNO CERCA DEL**

 **HOTEL POR CUALQUIER COSA, LLEGA Y SE TIRA A LA CAMA**

LEÓN-Fui un patán con Claire, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

 ***EN LA NOCHE A LEÓN LO DESPIERTA EL SONIDO DE SU CELULAR**

LEÓN-Bueno

ENFERMERA-El señor León Kennedy?, hablo del hospital St. Louis

 ***LEÓN SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA ASUSTADO**

LEÓN-Si, el habla, ¿Qué sucede?

ENFERMERA-Lo sentimos mucho

 ***LO SENTÍAN? QUE SENTÍAN?, NO PODÍA SER QUE… PERO SI, SUS SOSPECHAS ERAN**

 **CIERTAS**

ENFERMERA-La herida se infecto y…no pudimos hacer nada mas, la Señorita Redfield falleció,

lo sentimos mucho

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **SE QUE HABIA DICHO QUE IBAN A SER NUEVE CAPÍTULOS PERO HICE MAS LARGO DOS ASI QUE EL PROXIMO SERA EL ULTIMO, ESPERO LE GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC**

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 _ **MR FIC:**_ _ **Hola, no, la historia que hice de Claire y Chris no es incesto, tampoco me gusta eso, solo son celos de hermanos, no tengo tekken, lo eh jugado pero no se la historia ni nada, despues vere los videos que me dices, gracias ... es buena idea sobre la muerte de Ada y Krauser buscando venganza, si, la pareja de Jill y Carlos si me gusta y si se podria hacer un fic de eso, y referente a Chloe, no lo se, necesito seguir viendo a ver como se desarrolla su personaje, ya que ahora que conozco a su mama entiendo su forma de ser pero aun no la veo como pareja de nadie así que hacer un fic de eso seria algo complicado**_

 _ **MANU** **:Hola,No eh podido ver más capítulos de Miraculous porque los veo con mi novio y a veces no nos da tiempo de verla, pero prometo acabarla pronto, si me gustaría una historia de Jill, Carlos y Chris me agrada tu idea tambien, se ve que te gusta escribir y tienes ideas porque no haces historias y también las subes?, y no es porque me desagrade que me ayudes hacer historias ni nada, es solo que yo tengo aun demasiadas por subir y que ya tengo en mi mente que me veo un buen rato aqui, y veo que tienes muchas ideas, deberías subir unas historias y te seguiría para ver como las haces, eso me gustaría, con Chloe, como ya te eh dicho, no la veo como pareja de nadie, al menos no aun, si, me acuerdo cuando beso catnoir a chloe, yo tampoco creo que la haya besado, y aunque así fuera ya habia besado primero a ladybug así que no seria su primer beso**  
_

 _ **Bueno, los dejo, ya que mi lap esta a punto de morir y su cargador lo olvide en el trabajo, jejeje, nos leemos pronto**_


	6. Final Chapter

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

 **ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, OJALA LES GUSTE, YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN...PARA MI MALA SUERTE JEJE**

 ***CAPITULO FINAL***

 ***LEÓN NO PODÍA DECIR PALABRA ALGUNA, ESTABA EN SHOCK, CUELGA LA LLAMADA**

 **Y COMIENZA A LLORAR COMO NUNCA LO HABÍA HECHO**

LEÓN-No puede ser, pero… y yo… la trate tan mal, yo debería estar muerto, no ella, no ella

 ***SE VISTE Y VA AL HOSPITAL, NO PODÍA CREERLO; ENTRA AL CUARTO DE CLAIRE Y**

 **VE QUE ESTA TAPADA HASTA LA CARA CON LA SABANA, SE ACERCA Y LA DESTAPA,**

 **VE A UNA CLAIRE MAS BLANCA DE LO QUE ES Y CON LOS LABIOS MORADOS, LA**

 **TOMA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS Y LLORA DE NUEVO**

LEÓN-No, por favor, por favor…Claire…despierta, no puedo perderte, te necesito, por favor

despierta, yo.. Yo... te amo, porque lo descubrí demasiado tarde?

 ***A LO LEJOS SE OYE UNA ALARMA, LEÓN ABRE LOS OJOS Y TRATA DE RECORDAR**

 **DONDE ESTA, SE DA CUENTA QUE TIENE LAGRIMAS CORRIENDO POR SU CARA**

LEÓN-Una pesadilla?

 ***LEÓN APAGA LA ALARMA Y SE LEVANTA**

LEÓN-Solo fue una pesadilla, Claire..¿Como es que tuve que estar a punto de perderte para

darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti?

 ***LEÓN RECUERDA SU PESADILLA Y SIENTE UNA PRESIÓN EN SU PECHO, SE DA UN**

 **BAÑO RÁPIDO YA QUE POR EL SUEÑO HABÍA SUDADO FRÍO, CUANDO TERMINA TOMA**

 **SUS MALETAS Y SE DIRIGE AL HOSPITAL, NECESITABA VER A CLAIRE, SABIA QUE**

 **SOLO HABÍA SIDO UNA PESADILLA, PERO QUERÍA VERLO CON SUS PROPIOS OJOS,**

 **LLEGA AL HOSPITAL Y VA DIRECTO AL CUARTO DE CLAIRE, TOMA LA PERILLA Y**

 **RECUERDA EL SUEÑO, ENTRO CON RECELO Y VE A CLAIRE SENTADA EN LA CAMA,**

 **SUSPIRA ALIVIADO**

CLAIRE-León..aun es muy temprano, todavía no estoy

 ***MIENTRAS ELLA HABLABA LEÓN SE LE IBA A CERCANDO, CUANDO ESTA CERCA LA**

 **ABRAZA, CLAIRE SIENTE UN POCO DE DOLOR PERO NO LE IMPORTA AL SENTIR A**

 **LEÓN ABRAZÁNDOLA**

LEÓN-Estas bien…estas bien

 ***LEÓN SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LA ESTA ABRAZANDO Y SE SEPARA DE ELLA, CLAIRE**

 **POR SU PARTE SIENTE COMO SI LE HUBIERAN QUITADO UN ABRIGO**

LEÓN-lo siento, no lastime tu herida?

 ***CLAIRE NIEGA CON LA CABEZA**

CLAIRE-Estoy bien, pero aun es temprano, sucedió algo?

 ***LEÓN NO QUERÍA HABLAR DE SU PESADILLA, VE LA CARA DE CLAIRE Y VE QUE TENIA**

 **OJERAS, ¿SERIA CULPA DE EL?**

LEÓN-Necesitaba disculparme, fui un patan ayer contigo, Lo siento

CLAIRE-No te preocupes, te entiendo, cuando Steve dio su vida por mi, al principio me moleste,

estaba enojada y pensé que ese coraje era con el, pero no, era para conmigo, por no

haberlo salvado, y creo que tu te sentiste igual

LEÓN- Si, es verdad, y lo siento, aparte de eso, Claire, yo… te…

 ***LA PUERTA SE ABRE**

ENFERMERA-No es hora de visitas, y necesito revisar a la paciente antes de que se vaya

LEÓN-OH si, lo siento, nos vemos en un rato

 ***LEÓN ESTABA A PUNTO DE DECIRLE A CLAIRE QUE LA AMABA, SALE AL PASILLO**

LEÓN-La amo, amo a Claire

REBECA-Me da gusto escuchar eso

LEÓN-Rebecca

REBECCA-En verdad la amas León?, o solo estas agradecido de que te salvo?

LEÓN-Las dos cosas, le agradezco que haya salvado mi vida, mas no por eso me alegro que lo

haya hecho y allá salido lastimada, pero por desgracia tuvo que pasar algo así para que

yo notara lo que siento por ella, no concibo mi vida sin Claire, quiero pasar el resto de mi

vida con ella

REBECCA-Claire estará muy feliz, ella te a amado desde hace mucho tiempo

LEÓN-No puedo creer como no lo note antes

 ***LEÓN Y REBECCA ENTRAN CON CLAIRE**

REBECCA-Muy bien, voy a darte tus instrucciones de cuidado

CLAIRE-No regresaras con nosotros?

REBECCA-Me quedare unos días, si te llegas a sentir mal o pasa algo ve a la B.S.S.A, ellos

saben de tu caso y te atenderán, necesitas mínimo una semana de reposo total, y

nada de movimientos bruscos

 ***ESO ULTIMO LO DICE VOLTEANDO A VER A LEÓN CON CARA DE COMPLICIDAD,**

 **PORQUE LO VEÍA?, EL NO IBA A LASTIMARLA, O ACASO…A MOVIMIENTOS BRUSCOS**

 **SE REFERÍA A QUE EL Y ELLA TUVIERAN INTIMIDAD?, LEÓN SE VOLTEA A LA VENTANA**

 **APENADO, COMO PODÍA PENSAR ESO REBECCA?, TODAVÍA NI LE CONFESABA LO**

 **QUE SENTÍA, COMO PODÍA HACER ALGO ASÍ?, CLAIRE NO SE DA CUENTA DE NADA**

CLAIRE-Gracias por todo otra vez

REBECCA-No te preocupes, y tengan un buen viaje

 ***CLAIRE SE LEVANTA Y RÁPIDAMENTE LEÓN SE PONE A LADO DE ELLA PARA**

 **SOSTENERLA**

CLAIRE-Tranquilo, puedo caminar

LEÓN-Aun no me disculpas por como me comporte?

CLAIRE-No tengo nada que disculparte

 ***CLAIRE AUN NO SABIA COMO ACTUAR AHORA QUE LEÓN SABIA QUE LO AMABA**

CLAIRE-Aun sigo pensando que no es necesario molestarte más quedándome en tu casa

 ***LEÓN SE SEPARA DE CLAIRE, SE PONE FRENTE A ELLA Y LA TOMA DE LOS**

 **CACHETES HACIENDO QUE CLAIRE PONGA CARA CHISTOSA**

LEÓN-Te conozco, y se que esa cabecita tuya esta maquinando alguna idea para poder

deshacerte de mi

 ***CUANDO CLAIRE HABLA SE OYE GRACIOSA, Y LEÓN NO PUEDE EVITAR LA RISA**

CLAIRE-No, yo no..

LEÓN-Jajaja, te vez tan linda

 ***CLAIRE SE SORPRENDE Y SE APENA AL IGUAL QUE EL, LA SUELTA Y SE VUELVE A**

 **PONER A LADO DE ELLA PARA SEGUIR SOSTENIÉNDOLA**

LEÓN-así que vete olvidando de todo eso, porque no lo voy a permitir, yo te cuidare y fin de la

discusión

 ***YA EN EL AVIÓN, NO PASA MUCHO PARA QUE CLAIRE SE QUEDE DORMIDA, YA QUE**

 **TODA LA NOCHE NO DEJO DE PENSAR COMO IBA A REACCIONAR ANTE LEÓN Y NO**

 **DURMIÓ BIEN, LEÓN LA TAPA CON UNA MANTA QUE LES DAN EN EL AVIÓN, Y LE**

 **RECOGE UN CABELLO QUE LE CAÍA POR EL ROSTRO**

LEÓN-(SUSURRA) Te amo

 ***SI, LA AMABA, COMO NO LO HABÍA NOTADO ANTES?, NO LA IBA A PERDER, EL**

 **TAMBIÉN SE RECUESTA Y DUERME UN RATO, DENTRO DE UNO DE LOS SUEÑOS DE**

 **CLAIRE VE A LEÓN DE FRENTE A ELLA Y ESCUCHA COMO EL LE DICE "TE AMO"**

LEÓN-Vamos bella durmiente, despierta

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA ABRIR SUS OJOS**

LEÓN-Hemos llegado

CLAIRE-Lo siento, me quede dormida todo el vuelo

LEÓN-Tranquila, yo también dormí un rato, además , se ve que no dormiste muy bien

CLAIRE-Si, el dolor no me dejo dormir bien

LEÓN-Solo el dolor?

 ***CLAIRE DESVÍA UN POCO LA MIRADA**

CLAIRE-Si, solo eso

 ***LEÓN SABIA QUE MENTÍA PERO LO DEJA PASAR; CUANDO POR FIN LLEGAN AL**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE LEÓN, EL LA ACOMPAÑA A LA RECAMARA QUE ELLA OCUPABA**

LEÓN-Voy a preparar algo de comer

CLAIRE-Perdona tantas molestias

LEÓN-No quiero que vuelvas a pedirme disculpas, estas así porque me protegiste, lo mínimo

que puedo hacer es cuidarte, y antes de que me digas que no debo sentirme comprometido

no lo siento así, tu harías lo mismo por mi, así que nada de disculpas señorita

 ***CLAIRE LE SONRÍE, Y A LEÓN LE ENTRA UNAS GANAS ENORME DE BESARLA QUE**

 **MEJOR VOLTEA Y CAMINA RÁPIDO HACIA LA PUERTA, LLEGA A LA COCINA Y RECARGA**

 **SU CABEZA EN EL REFRIGERADOR Y SUSPIRA**

LEÓN-¿Qué me pasa?, parezco adolescente, ¿Cómo le hizo ella para mantenerlo tanto tiempo

en secreto?

 ***TERMINADO DE COMER**

CLAIRE-Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias

LEÓN-Te parece que veamos unas películas? Tengo muchas por ver aun

 ***CUANDO TERMINAN DE VER UNA PELÍCULA CLAIRE SE VE CANSADA, LEÓN LE PASA**

 **UN VASO CON AGUA Y SU MEDICINA**

LEÓN-Toma tu medicina y descansa, ¿Te duele?

CLAIRE-Un poco

LEÓN-No mientas

 ***LEÓN AGARRA SU PROPIO HOMBRO**

LEÓN-Recuerda que yo también eh recibido un disparo

CLAIRE-Si, es verdad, en Raccoon cuando protegiste a Ada

 ***LEÓN Y CLAIRE DESVÍAN LAS MIRADAS, LEÓN POR RECORDARLE A CLAIRE QUE EL**

 **PROTEGIÓ A ADA Y CLAIRE PORQUE NO QUERÍA QUE LEÓN PENSARA QUE ERA UN**

 **REPROCHE**

LEÓN-Te dejo descansar

CLAIRE-Gracias

 ***LEÓN ENTRA A SU CUARTO**

LEÓN-Bien hecho León, restriégale en la cara que protegiste a Ada y a ella la dejaste recibir un

balazo por ti, soy un idiota

 ***MIENTRAS CLAIRE**

CLAIRE-León pensara que le reproche?, que tonta fui

 ***EL CELULAR DE LEÓN SUENA**

LEÓN-Hunnigan, ¿Qué sucede?

HUNNIGAN-Disculpa León, pero necesitamos que vengas a la oficina, no tardara mucho pero

tiene que ser ahora

LEÓN-OK, voy para allá

 ***VE EL RELOJ Y SON CASI LAS 7 P.M., TOCA LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DE CLAIRE**

CLAIRE-Adelante

LEÓN-Tengo que ir a la oficina por un rato, no tardare, si pasa algo márcame, no te preocupes

por molestarme entendido?, no se te olvide tu medicina, te dejo agua cerca para que no te

levantes y….

LEÓN-Si Papá, ya entendí

 ***LEÓN SONRÍE, ESA ERA LA CLAIRE QUE EL CONOCÍA**

LEÓN-Muy bien, no me esperes despierta si vez que es tarde, aunque según Hunnigan no

tardare nunca se sabe, y si te llega a dar hambre..

CLAIRE-León, no estoy invalida, puedo caminar

LEÓN-Si, tienes razón, me voy

 ***LEÓN SE ACERCA Y BESA LA FRENTE DE CLAIRE, ESTA SE SORPRENDE Y SE APENA,**

 **VE A LEÓN Y EN SUS OJOS VE MUCHA TERNURA Y.. OTRA COSA, ALGO QUE LA HACE**

 **SENTIR NERVIOSA PERO BIEN**

LEÓN-Nos vemos

 ***LEÓN SALE Y CLAIRE SE DA CUENTA QUE SOSTENÍA SU RESPIRACIÓN, SU CORAZÓN**

 **LATÍA MUY FUERTE, LEÓN NO LE HABÍA DICHO NADA DE QUE ELLA LE DIJERA QUE LO**

 **AMABA, QUE ESTARÍA PENSANDO EL DE ELLA?, LEÓN LA DESCONCERTABA, DESPUÉS**

 **DE DOS HORA TERMINA DURMIÉNDOSE**

 ***YA CASI CERCA DE LAS 11 LEÓN VA LLEGANDO A SU DEPARTAMENTO, TRATA DE NO**

 **HACER RUIDO POR SI CLAIRE ESTA DURMIENDO**

LEÓN-Hmnp!, según Hunnigan no iba a tardarme, conté mi historia tantas veces que en estos

momentos media ciudad ya debe conocerla

 ***LEÓN CAMINA HACIA SU RECAMARA, PASA FRENTE A LA RECAMARA DE CLAIRE Y LA**

 **PUERTA ESTA ENTREABIERTA Y ESCUCHA A CLAIRE MURMURANDO, LEÓN PENSABA**

 **QUE AUN ESTABA DESPIERTA HASTA QUE ESCUCHA LO QUE DICE**

CLAIRE-No, por favor, no me toques

 ***LEÓN ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN Y SE ACERCA A CLAIRE PENSANDO QUE HABÍA**

 **ALGUIEN EN LA HABITACIÓN, HASTA HABÍA DESENFUNDADO SU ARMA PERO NO**

 **HABÍA NADIE, CLAIRE SE QUEJA ENTRE SUEÑOS**

CLAIRE-No…alejate…alguien ayudeme…Leon

 ***ELLA LO LLAMABA, ERA EL EL QUE LA ATACABA EN SUS SUEÑOS?, PERO CUANDO**

 **ESCUCHA LO QUE DICE SE DA CUENTAS QUE ES A EL A QUIEN LE PIDE AYUDA**

CLAIRE-Leon…salvame

 ***EN ESE MOMENTO LEÓN REACCIONA Y SE ACERCA A CLAIRE, LA TOMA DE LA**

 **MEJILLA Y VE QUE ESTA MOJADA, AHÍ ES CUANDO NOTA QUE ESTA LLORANDO**

LEÓN-Claire despierta, vamos preciosa despierta, aquí estoy

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA ABRIR LOS OJOS Y VE UNA SOMBRA SOBRE ELLA, SE ASUSTA Y**

 **COMIENZA A FORCEJEAR**

CLAIRE-NO, SUÉLTAME

LEÓN-Claire tranquila, soy León

 ***CLAIRE ENFOCA SU MIRADA Y VE QUE EN EFECTO ES LEÓN, SE MEDIO LEVANTA Y**

 **ABRAZA A LEÓN, SU HOMBRO LE DUELE PERO NO LE IMPORTA, LEÓN NOTA QUE**

 **CLAIRE ESTA TEMBLANDO**

LEÓN-Tranquila, aquí estoy, yo te protegeré

CLAIRE-(SOLLOZANDO) Yo…se que no me hizo nada pero…sus manos…aún las siento por

mi cuerpo, no quiero…no quiero sentir eso

 ***LEÓN SABE QUE HABLA DEL TIPO QUE LE DISPARO Y QUE TRATO DE ABUSAR DE ELLA**

LEÓN-Perdóname, por favor perdóname por no llegar a tiempo

 ***CLAIRE SE SEPARA DE LEÓN PARA VERLO**

CLAIRE-Pero que dices?, pudo haber sido peor si no hubieras llegado

 ***LEÓN DESVÍA LA MIRADA Y VE QUE EL HOMBRO DE CLAIRE ESTA MANCHADO DE**

 **SANGRE**

LEÓN-Tu herida se abrió, tengo que hablarle al doctor

 ***LEÓN SE IBA A DAR LA VUELTA PERO CLAIRE LO AGARRA DEL BRAZO Y LO DETIENE,**

 **PERO SE QUEJA UN POCO PORQUE JALONEA SU HOMBRO Y ESTE SE ABRE UN POCO**

 **MAS DE LA HERIDA, LEÓN VE QUE SIGUE TEMBLANDO**

CLAIRE-Por favor…no te vayas

LEÓN-Tu celular, ¿Dónde esta?

CLAIRE-En el mueble

 ***LEÓN TOMA EL CELULAR Y MARCA EL NUMERO DEL DOCTOR QUE LES DIO REBECCA,**

 **MIENTRAS ESPERAN LEÓN SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA A LADO DE CLAIRE Y SE**

 **TOMAN DE LAS MANO, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS HABLA, CADA QUIEN ESTA METIDO EN**

 **SUS PENSAMIENTOS, CUANDO LLEGA EL DOCTOR CLAIRE DEJA QUE LEÓN VAYA**

 **ABRIRLE**

DOCTOR-Listo, debes tener mucho cuidado, no se abrió demasiado, pero debes tener reposo

por unos días mas, si tienen algún problema llámenme

CLAIRE-Gracias Doctor y perdón por molestarlo tan tarde

DOCTOR-Tranquila, es mi trabajo

 ***EL DOCTOR SE VA Y LEÓN REGRESA AL CUARTO CON CLAIRE, ELLA NOTA QUE LEÓN**

 **ESTA EN PIJAMA, CON UNA CAMISA QUE DEJA VER SUS PECTORALES BIEN**

 **FORMADOS, ELLA TRATA DE NO QUEDÁRSELE VIENDO TAN DESCARADAMENTE**

LEÓN-Recuéstate, tienes que descansar

 ***CLAIRE NO QUERÍA QUEDARSE SOLA, PERO NO PODÍA DECIRLE A LEÓN QUE SE**

 **QUEDAR CON ELLA, EL YA IMAGINABA QUE NO QUERÍA QUEDARSE SOLA**

LEÓN-Tranquila, no pienso dejarte sola, me quedare contigo, dormiré en el sillón

CLAIRE-No, es muy incomodo, porque mejor..tu.. No te acuestas conmigo?

 ***LEÓN SE SORPRENDE Y ELLA SE APENA**

CLAIRE-Claro que solo para dormí, no es que no quisiera claro, pero mi hombro no me dejaría,

además.. Porque yo quiera no significa que tu quieras, Ay por Dios que estoy diciendo

 ***LEÓN COMIENZA A REÍRSE, SE VA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CAMA Y SE RECUESTA,**

 **CLAIRE SE TAPA LA CARA CON SU BRAZO QUE NO ESTA LASTIMADO, ESTABA**

 **APENADA, HABÍA HABLADO DE MAS, QUE TONTA, SIENTE COMO LEÓN SE ACUESTA A**

 **LADO DE ELLA, ESTABA NERVIOSA, APENADA Y EMOCIONADA A LA VEZ, LEÓN**

 **SONRÍE AL VER QUE ESTABA APENADA POR LO QUE DIJO**

LEÓN-Piensas dormirte con el brazo ahí?

CLAIRE-Es que…lo que dije…

 ***SIENTE COMO LEÓN COMIENZA A QUITAR SU BRAZO DE SU CARA, ELLA MANTIENE**

 **LOS OJOS CERRADOS**

LEÓN-Porque crees que no querría estar contigo?

 ***CLAIRE SE SORPRENDE AL ESCUCHAR A LEÓN Y VOLTEA A VERLO, LEÓN ESTIRA SU**

 **MANO Y ACARICIA LA MEJILLA DE CLAIRE, LA VE A LOS OJOS Y LE DICE:**

LEÓN-Eres preciosa

CLAIRE-León..

 ***LEÓN SE RECARGA SOBRE SU CODO, MEDIO SE LEVANTA, SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y LA**

 **BESA, ELLA SE SORPRENDE PERO NO SE RESISTE, ABRE LA BOCA PARA DARLE**

 **ACCESO A LEÓN, SU BESO ES APASIONADO TANTO QUE CLAIRE COMIENZA A LLORAR**

 **LEÓN QUE AUN SOSTENÍA SU MEJILLA NOTA QUE ESTA LLORANDO Y TERMINA EL BESO**

 **CLAIRE NO QUERÍA QUE EL BESO TERMINARA PERO TENIA MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 **ENCONTRADOS, NOTA LA PREOCUPACIÓN EN EL ROSTRO DE LEÓN**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, es solo que… no se que pensar de ese beso, no me mal entiendas, me

encanto, es solo.. Que no se porque lo hiciste?, por el momento?

 ***LEÓN SE DA CUENTA QUE COMETIÓ UN ERROR, ERA NORMAL QUE CLAIRE ESTUVIERA**

 **CONFUNDIDA**

LEÓN-El que tiene que disculparse soy yo

 ***LEÓN LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS DE CLAIRE**

LEÓN-Debí hablar primero contigo, pero tenia unas ganas enorme de besarte que no pude

contenerme

CLAIRE-Tu? Querías besarme? Por que?

LEÓN-Por que te amo

 ***CLAIRE ESTABA CONFUNDIDA**

CLAIRE-Pero…y Ada?

LOEN-Ella solo fue una obsesión

CLAIRE-Como lo sabes?

LEÓN-Porque cuando te vi herida y estabas en el hospital sentí que mi mundo se venia abajo, no

quería perderte

CLAIRE-Eso puede ser por que me quieres como amiga

 ***CLAIRE DESVÍA LA MIRADA, LEÓN TOMA SU ROSTRO PARA QUE LO VEA, SABIA QUE**

 **ERA NORMAL QUE CLAIRE DUDARA**

LEÓN-Mírame, no dejes de verme, quiero que veas que no te miento; en esta profesión vemos

morir a muchos amigos y con ninguno eh sentido lo mismo que contigo, desde que me

entere que me amabas es como si una venda de mis ojos cayera, estimo a Ada, y me

siento comprometido ayudarla, pero eso no es amor, lo que siento por ti es diferente, soy

muy feliz cuando estoy contigo, no quiero separarme de ti

CLAIRE-Aunque lo que dijeras fuera verdad, sabes que no seria fácil estar juntos, los dos

tenemos nuestro trabajo

LEÓN-Lo se, y si me aceptas, pediré mi cambio a Nueva York

CLAIRE-Pero dijiste que nunca dejarías tu trabajo

LEÓN-Si, por una mujer cono Ada, tu no eres Ada, quiero que veas que lo que siento por ti es

enserio

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA A LLORAR**

LEÓN-No pensé que mi noticia te hiciera llorar

CLAIRE-Lo siento, no se que me pasa, es solo que estoy muy feliz, te amo, y saber que tu

también me quieres…es increíble

LEÓN-No te quiero….te amo

 ***LEÓN ACARICIA LA MEJILLA DE CLAIRE Y SE VA A CERCANDO A ELLA**

LEÓN-Perdóname por tardar tiempo tanto en darme cuenta

 ***LA BESA IGUAL O MAS APASIONADO QUE ANTES, LEÓN BAJA SU MANO POR SU**

 **CUELLO Y PASA POR SU HOMBRO DE CLAIRE, ELLA SE QUEJA UN POCO Y LEÓN DEJA**

 **BESARLA**

LEÓN-perdón, tengo que controlarme, no quiero lastimarte, pero ahora que eh probado tus

labios es tan difícil

 ***CLAIRE SE SONROJA**

LEÓN-Además, aun no me dices si me aceptas? Quieres ser mi novia Claire Redfield?

CLAIRE-Si, quiero ser tu novia León Kennedy

 ***LEÓN SONRÍE, ESTA MUY FELIZ Y LA VUELVE A BESAR, ESA NOCHE DUERMEN**

 **JUNTOS, CLAIRE NO TIENE PESADILLAS Y EL DUERME PERFECTAMENTE, A SIDO UNA**

 **NOCHE PERFECTA DE MUCHAS POR VENIR**

 **FIN**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON, OJALA ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO DEJANDO UN REVIEW, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 **BELLEREDFIELD:Hola, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, teniendo a alguien como Claire, no se que demonios hace persiguiendo a Ada, seguire subiendo CLEON, pero la proxima que subire sera una de Jake y Sherry y pondré a Claire y Chris pero en relacion de hermanos (nada de incesto), nos leemos pronto y gracias**

 **MANU: Hola, la historia que subire sera una de Jake y Sherry, entiendo que a lo mejor no puedas subir historias porque a lo mejor no entiendes bien como pero la verdad no es muy difícil, me gustaría ayudarte a subir historias hechas por ti, pero la verdad no me doy abasto con las mías, tal vez en un futuro pueda subir alguna historia con las ideas que me haz dado pero la verdad no sera pronto pero prometo que te dare credito en esas historias, tengo demasiadas apuntadas que quiero subir, la historia de Helena y Leon no creo poderla hacer, amo el CLEON y no me gustaría verlos con otras parejas, sobre los lemon leeré mas de ellos para darme ideas para hacer alguno de ladybug,me pediste que hiciera a Leon super romantico pero como te digo, todas las historias que subo aquí ya las escribí primero en un cuaderno y luego las subo, asi que todas las historias que suba ya las tuve primero en papel y solo las pase a la compu, no creo hacer one shot navideños, como te digo no me doy abasto y quiero acabar la de fullmetal que estoy haciendo, si, algun dia hare una historia donde salga Steve, no creo que ladybug sea mala, solo que no sabe que catnoir es adrien y por eso lo trata asi, ojala ya pronto sepan sus identidades, ****una disculpa si no puedo hacer todas las ideas que e mandan pero enserio no me da tiempo y aun tengo demasiadas historias escritas y que estoy escribiendo, no creo ser la persona correcta para que le digan para hacer historias en el momento :(**

 _ **MR FIC:**_ **Respeto a al gente que le gusta leer yaoi o yuri y/o hacen historias de ese tipo pero a mi no me gustan, así que no creo que las hiciera, como le dije a Manu, no creo hacer one shots navideños o de cualquier otro porque no me doy abasto con las historias que tengo y apenas si me doy tiempo de escribir así que por ahora no lo creo, a ver cuando me da tiempo de hacer historias de ladybug pero no creo sea pronto, aun no termino la de fullmetal, una disculpa si no puedo hacer todas las ideas que e mandan pero enserio no me da tiempo y aun tengo demasiadas historias escritas y que estoy escribiendo, no creo ser la persona correcta para que le digan para hacer historias en el momento :(**


End file.
